Finding Belle
by pirategirl031291
Summary: Belle is your average barmaid in Tortuga. Her mother died when she was born and grew up not knowing who her parents were, but what happens when a certain pirate captain turns out to be her father?
1. Rose

Jack Sparrow sat in the corner of The Faithful Bride, his favourite tavern in Tortuga, with his legs resting on the table in front of him and leaning back in his chair with his hat covering up his eyes. He was fairly young, twenty-four years old you could say, he had short black dreadlocks with a few beads and trinkets here and there, with a red bandanna to keep it out of his face and he also had slightly kohl rimmed eyes.

Jack was relaxing back in his seat when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a brown haired beauty with bright green eyes.

"Now what are you doing here sitting all on your own eh?" she asked.

"Just relaxing" said Jack calmly, "And who might you be?"

"Rose" she said sitting down next to him.

"Well, Rose it's nice to meet you, but I really must get going" said Jack hastily getting up but Rose pulled him back down. Jack knew that she was one of the local whores, because he had seen her in here before getting close to some of the men and then disappearing upstairs. Jack had been a pirate for some years now but he wasn't involved with any of Tortuga's whores, yet.

"No don't go! Stay a little while, so we can get to know each other a little bit better" said Rose as she traced a finger along Jack's jaw and turned his face to look at her.

They became mesmerised by each other's eyes, with their faces mere inches from the other's, Jack closed his eyes as Rose kissed him softly on the lips, he opened his eyes again as their lips parted he looked in her eyes deeply and kissed her again harder and more passionately. When they came up for air, Rose grabbed Jack's hand and they disappeared upstairs.

A couple of hours later Jack watched Rose sleep from the side of the bed, he knew it was late so he decided to get dressed. He left three shillings on the table and left the room.

The next few mornings Rose had been throwing up, and hadn't been downstairs seducing the men, she soon came to realise that she was pregnant. She found a necklace that Jack had left behind and would give it to him when she saw him again but she doubt she would.

Nine months later Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Belle, but sadly Rose was not strong enough to recover and died shortly after giving birth but luckily she had told the nurses to give Jack's necklace to Belle in hope of finding her father one day.

**I know I didn't write that last bit very well. But tell me what you think.**

Pirategirl031291 


	2. Meeting The Unknown

**18 Years Later**

Jack Sparrow walked into The Faithful Bride, where he went every time he came to Tortuga. It had been a year since the war against the East India Trading Company, and losing his precious ship, The Black Pearl, to Barbosa, again.

He walked straight up to the bar, sat on a stool and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you alright sir?" said a voice from behind the bar.

Jack looked up and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes and found that in some ways she looked like him and couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm fine" he said wearily, "How come I've never seen you around here before?" he asked curiously.

"Well I only work here on Monday and Tuesday nights," she said.

"Ah! That would explain it then, I usually come in here on a Friday or Saturday night" he said.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir? I am just a barmaid after all," she said sadly as if she wasn't important in any way.

"A mug of rum would be nice, if you wouldn't mind!" said Jack, cheering up a little bit. As she poured the out the rum, he had noticed that she spoke a bit like him as well.

"Here you are!" she said putting the mug in front of him.

"Thank you" he said gratefully. "So, tell me, how long have you been working here?".

"Since I was thirteen" she said wiping the counter.

"And how old are you now?" he asked taking a swig of his rum.

"Seventeen" she said watching him drink his rum.

"I'm old enough to be your father," he said setting the mug down again. "So what's your name?"

"Belle."

"Belle who?"

Belle just shrugged her shoulders, "I've never been known to have a second name, and what's your name if I might ask?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he said proudly lifting up his hat, bowing then putting it on again which made Belle chuckle. Jack saw her smile and recognised it from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I think I've heard of you, the fearsome pirate captain of the infamous Black Pearl! Am I right?" she asked.

"Well I used to be!" he said, "Until that damned pirate Barbosa stole it off me, again!"

"What do you mean 'again'?" she asked confused. Then Jack went into telling the story of the Curse of the Black Pearl, the debt he owed Davy Jones, and the war against the East India Trading Company and Cutler Beckett.

"Wow!" was all Belle could say when he had finished; she was absolutely mesmerised by it.

"Anyway, enough about me! Let's here about you, where are you from? Who are your parents?" he asked, and he did seem quite interested to know.

"I was born here in Tortuga and have been here practically all my life, and I never really knew who my mother was, all I know is that she died when I was born, and as for my father, I have no idea who he is, my mother was the only one who knew who he was but she never told anyone" said Belle who looked like she was about to cry, "But she managed to give me this before she died," she said taking out a necklace from the top of her dress. It was a silver chain with a blue stone pendent on it. "She said it belonged to him and that maybe I would find him one day."

"I had a necklace exactly like that once but I lost it years ago" said Jack looking at the necklace.

"So, where are you from? And who are your parents?" she asked as she started wiping the glasses.

"Well I was born in-"

"BELLE!!!!!" yelled a angry manly voice from upstairs.

This made Belle jump and drop the glass she was wiping which smashed on the floor. "Oh no!" said Belle as a frightened look crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"That's Harry, he's my boss" she said as she started cleaning up the glass.

A few minutes later there was another yell from upstairs and then a man, quite short and plump with dirty blonde hair and yellow teeth appeared in the tavern from a door behind the bar.

"There you are!" he said angrily walking up to Belle, "Marie tells me you're just standing around chatting up a certain gentlemen?" he said furiously but received no answer from Belle who was looking down at the floor.

"Has she been bothering you sir?" asked Harry looking at Jack.

"No, she's been quite a pleasure to talk to actually" Jack said happily.

"That's what they all say just to get her out of trouble!" he said angrily, "Anyway it's closing time now" he said and he started yelling at everyone to get out of the tavern.

Jack saw Belle trembling with fright as she looked at Harry sending everyone out, what Jack didn't know was that Belle received a beating every night that she worked at the tavern from Harry after closing time.

Jack grabbed her hand, which made her look at him, he saw nothing but fear and terror in her eyes and he knew that something was wrong.

"Oi! That includes you as well" said Harry's angry voice from behind Jack, he stood up and gave Harry a dirty look, then he looked at Belle, "It was very nice to meet you Belle" he said lifting up his hat and he saw her smile sadly. He walked out the door of the tavern and turned to look through the half-open window to see what was going on.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled walking up to Belle and back handing her, which knocked her on the floor. This made Jack angry but he wanted to know what Belle probably had to go through every night.

Harry then started kicking her and yelling at her, calling her names. "You don't just stand around and do nothing!" he yelled. "Tomorrow night I don't want any funny business!" he bellowed as he gave her one last kick and then disappeared upstairs.

Jack saw Belle in a heap on the floor crying. He opened the tavern door and quietly walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Belle" he whispered softly. "It's Jack." Belle looked up and saw Jack's brown eyes looking down on her.

Jack helped her sit up and saw blood trickling down the side of her face and several tears running down her cheeks, he wiped away one of her tears and looked at her sympathetically, "Where's Harry?" he asked angrily.

"He's upstairs" she choked through her tears. "Why?" she said looking at his face for some sort of sign, but nothing.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said standing up and pulling out his pistol ready. When Belle saw the pistol she knew what he was going to do.

"OK" she said weakly.

Jack then disappeared upstairs leaving Belle on her own, she heard him open all the doors trying to look for Harry. After about a minute Belle heard a gunshot echo around the building making her jump, she also heard several screams, then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Jack reappear in the tavern. He walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"He won't be laying another finger on you" said Jack when Belle was standing up.

"Thank you" she said.

"Now after seeing that happen to you I ain't letting you stay here another second, so you're coming with me" he said taking her hand and leading her to the hotel he had been staying in for the last year.

"Maria" called Jack when he got to the hotel, a little plump woman with short brown hair and rosy cheeks came into view.

"'Ello Jack, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I would like to switch rooms please," said Jack.

"Of course you can, what room would you like?"

"One with two single beds please," said Jack.

Maria walked over to where the keys were picked one up and put it on the counter and Jack gave the old key back to her, he took the new key and put it in his pocket.

He knew Belle was weak so he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. When he got to the hotel room door he put her down, undid the lock, picked her up again and placed her on one of the beds. Jack then closed the door and had noticed that Belle was already fast asleep.

Jack sat down in one of the chairs and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but wonder why she looked like him so much, how she spoke like him, and where he'd seen those bright green eyes before and that her smile was very familiar too. He felt some sort of fatherly need to protect her, take care of her and be there for her in a time of need, but he couldn't understand why. If only Jack knew who she really was.


	3. The Return Of The Black Pearl

Belle's eyes fluttered open and she found herself not in her normal room where she would usually sleep. The room had two single beds, one of which she was lying on, with a small bedside table on one side of the beds, a desk and then her eyes landed on a sleeping Jack in the armchair at the end of the bed.

She slowly sat up in her bed, wincing from the pain from the beating last night, she tried not to cry out in pain because she didn't want to wake Jack up but the pain was too much and cried out anyway making him jump.

Jack suddenly woke up after hearing someone yell, he looked round and saw Belle struggling to sit up and rushed over to help her.

"Why didn't you wait for me to wake up?" he asked annoyed.

"I was getting uncomfortable lying in the position that I was in, besides I didn't want to wake you up" said Belle. Jack just shook his head.

"Let me clean up that cut of yours eh?" said Jack as he walked over to where a sink was. He put some water in a bucket and got a cloth and sat down opposite Belle on the bed and started to clean off the dry blood down the side of her face. He then opened a bottle of rum and tipped some of it onto the cloth. "Now this is going to hurt" he said warningly, and he put the cloth over the cut and heard Belle yell out in pain and felt her grab his other hand.

"There, all better" he said pleased with his handy work.

"Thank you" she said kindly.

"Now what I wanna know is why anyone would want to hurt a sweet, pretty girl like you?" said Jack, still sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, Harry had been beating me ever since I started working there" she said weakly, she sounded like she had no energy left in her whatsoever.

Belle pulled her dress sleeves up to show Jack multiple cuts, scars and bruises she had received over the years and anger boiled up inside of Jack as his eyes ran over the scars. Belle then showed him the several bruises on her legs, which made Jack even more angry.

"That bastard got what he deserved" he said angrily looking at Belle, who had started crying silent tears. "Don't cry, it's all in the past now, he won't be hurting you any more, I made sure of that" he said softly, Belle just nodded and wiped away her tears.

Jack stood up from the bed to let Belle have a minute to herself, he walked over to the window and scanned his eyes over the docks watching the ships coming in and out of the harbour, then his eyes landed on a black ship with black sails. Jack felt a stab of excitement when he saw the ship.

"It can't be," he said quietly to himself.

"Can't be what?" asked Belle.

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked closer and more carefully at the black ship he finally realised what ship it was: The Black Pearl.

"Jack what is it?" asked Belle.

"It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?!?"

"Yes" he said excitedly. He turned around and looked at Belle, "You stay here, I'll be back in a couple of hours, I'll lock the door so no one comes in." And with that he left the room. Belle decided to go to sleep until Jack got back.

A couple of hours later Jack came back and banged open the door waking up Belle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but we have to leave now" he said.

"Why?" said Belle.

"Because we are leaving Tortuga, c'mon" said Jack helping Belle stand up.

They left the hotel quickly, Jack keeping a tight hold on Belle's hand so she didn't go off anywhere. They soon found themselves walking along the docks, Belle was in a trance looking at all the magnificent ships, but she was soon brought out of it when Jack started yelling.

"Gibbs!" yelled Jack making Belle jump.

"Aye Captain!" said Gibbs. Belle looked at him and saw that he was quite an elderly man, short and slightly plump with grey hair.

"Where's the crew?" asked Jack.

"Already on board sir!" said Gibbs indicating the black ship behind him; Belle looked up at it gasped.

"Excellent" said Jack happily.

"And who might this young lady be?" asked Gibbs looking at Belle which made her stop gaping at the ship in front of her.

"This is my dear friend Belle" Jack said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Belle" said Gibbs. Belle just smiled.

"Ladies first" said Jack showing Belle the gangplank which she walked across onto the magnificent ship with Jack and Gibbs right behind her.

"Is this the Black Pearl?" asked Belle when Jack appeared at her side.

"Yes it is, and I am now taking back what is rightfully mine!" said Jack proudly who then started shouting out orders to the crew.

The crew soon found themselves out at sea. Belle was standing at the side of the ship with the sea breeze blowing in her face and was transfixed at the view of the Caribbean Sea that lied right in front of her until she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jack looking at her.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" asked Jack.

"Yes I am," she said looking out over the sea as she said it. "Thank you Jack."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For saving me" she said smiling at him; he smiled back at her.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?" said Jack climbing up to stand on the railing. "Can I have your attention please!" shouted Jack, and all the crew stopped what they were doing to look at him, "Tonight we will celebrate the taking back of what is rightfully ours!" The crew responded with a chorus of 'Ayes!'

Jack climbed back down again, "Let me show you to your room" he said to Belle.


	4. Realisation

Night had fallen over the Pearl and everyone was enjoying the evening, music was playing, people were drinking, people were dancing too and generally being merry.

Belle was sitting at the top of the stairs by the helm watching the crew enjoy themselves when she suddenly felt someone sit next to her, she looked round and saw Jack looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh My God! You nearly frightened the life out of me," she said putting a hand over her heart.

"Sorry" he said taking a swig of rum then offering it to Belle.

"What is that?" she asked eyeing Jack and bottle suspiciously.

"Rum" he said and Belle took the bottle out of his hand and looked at it sceptically.

"Doesn't hurt to try I 'spose" she said taking a swig of the rum, she felt the liquid burn down her throat making her gag. "I don't think rum is for me."

"Fair enough. At least you tried it," said Jack taking the bottle back.

"I never found out where you're from and who your parents are" said Belle.

"Your right, you didn't. Well I born during a typhoon-"

"What's a typhoon?" asked Belle curiously.

"I have no idea," said Jack. "Anyway, don't really know much about me Mum, but my Father is Captain Teague, he's the keeper of the Pirate Code."

"The pirate code?"

"Yes. Laid down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholemew. So, tell me what happened to you up until you ended up in that horrible place."

"Well after I was born, one of the nurses looking after my mother took me in, but then she died when I was thirteen. Then I realised I had to start making a living for myself and then I met Harry at The Faithful Bride. I told him I was looking for a job and I explained my situation and he felt sorry for me, so he offered me a job there working as a barmaid. But after just a few weeks I noticed a change in him, he started beating some of the other girls, so they quit, but I stuck it out because I needed the money and I had nowhere else to go."

Jack could tell Belle was nearly on the verge of tears. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Seventeen."

"And when is your birthday?"

"February."

"I remember my first time with one of those Tortuga whores, that was eighteen years ago now" Jack said reminiscing, "About the time your Mother, whoever she was, would have got pregnant with you" said Jack. As he was about to take another swig of his rum he stopped when the rim of the bottle was about to touch his lips.

"Eighteen years" he mumbled quietly to himself. 

"Did you say something?" asked Belle who was looking at him curiously.

"When did you say your birthday was again?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"February" said Belle who was beginning to look worried. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. February, that's nine months away?"

"Yes I believe it is. Why?" Belle was getting worried now, "Are you sure your OK?"

_Eighteen years ago since my first time with a whore… Eighteen years ago since Belle's Mother would have got pregnant… Nine months until her birthday _thought Jack, he looked into Belle's eyes and he suddenly remembered whose eyes they were, _Bright green eyes… and that smile… It's Rose's bright green eyes and smile._

Jack suddenly dropped his bottle, which smashed, making Belle jump.

Jack was now staring at Belle's face totally dumbstruck over his sudden realisation.

"Can I just look at your necklace a minute please?" asked Jack.

"Why?" asked Belle confused.

"There's just something I need to check" said Jack, who was nearly shaking.

Belle took out the necklace from under her dress putting the pendant in Jack's hand; he turned it over in his hand and saw the capital 'T' engraved into the silver. Jack now realised that the necklace she was wearing was the one he had lost all those years ago.

"Jack, are you OK? You look like you've just seen a ghost," said Belle worriedly.

"Yes" said Jack who was staring into space, he was still overwhelmed about what he just found out. "I'm fine," he said, now looking at Belle who had a worried look on her face.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I promise I'm fine" he said he quickly.

"OK, well I'm going to go to bed because I'm tired, goodnight", and with that she walked down the stairs and disappeared below deck.

"Goodnight" said Jack. Jack watched her walk away the whole time and he soon disappeared into his own quarters.

Jack was sitting in the chair at his desk, going over in his head what had happened earlier in the evening. He was sure he'd seen those bright green eyes somewhere and that smile. He understood why she looked like him in some ways and spoke like him, and why he felt a fatherly need to protect her and take care of her, because he was her father and he had now discovered that Belle was his daughter.

Tell me if i'm taking this too fast. luv ya xx

pirategirl031291


	5. Nothing's Impossible

Belle woke up early next morning to the sound of crashing waves, she wondered where she was at first but then remembered where she was, onboard the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow. She got dressed and went up on deck to find the crew already up and working. She decided she liked life at sea but didn't want to sit around all day doing nothing. She saw Jack at the wheel and decided to ask him if there was anything she could do.

"Morning Jack!" Belle said happily when she reached the helm.

Jack was too busy staring out to sea to even notice Belle walk up the stairs, until a hand waved in front of his face which made him look round at her. "Oh, morning" he said smiling.

"Are you OK? Because you were acting really strange last night," said Belle sounding concerned; she obviously cared about him.

Jack suddenly remembered what had happened last night and immediately tried avoiding eye contact with her and looked straight out at the sea again, "Nothing for you to worry about" he said calmly.

Belle knew something was bothering him but she thought she'd better not press the matter because he would only get annoyed, so she decided to change the subject. "Um, is there anything that I can do to help out?" she asked sitting herself upon a wooden table thing attached to the ship facing Jack. "Because I don't want to be sitting around doing nothing all day."

Jack thought for a second. "Well, what sort of work are you good at?"

"Cleaning, cooking those sorts of things really. But I'm not afraid of hard work or breaking a nail" said Belle, which made Jack smile. He could tell she was eager to do something.

"You don't have to do anything, nothing needs doing really, the crew have taken care of that" said Jack. He then saw a disappointed look appear on her face but didn't know what to do about it; he couldn't just start acting all fatherly when she didn't even who he really was to her. But knew he would have to tell her eventually, he just need time to get used to the fact that Belle was daughter.

"I don't want to be treated like royalty, I'm no one important, just a barmaid from Tortuga who ran away on a ship" said Belle who was now close to tears.

"Now don't ever say that your not important," said Jack firmly who was now looking at Belle, but she was looking at the floor sadly. "Belle look at me" he said. Belle looked up from the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

"Gibbs, take the wheel for a moment!" Jack called. Gibbs then came up and took the wheel off Jack and he walked over to where Belle was.

"Don't ever say you're not important, because you are, and you have no idea how important you are, especially to me" said Jack, he didn't want to tell her the truth just yet, but he had to let her know that he did care about her. He saw Belle smile when he said this.

"Take this" he said giving her his compass.

"What's this?" she asked looking at him confused.

"It's my compass and it's unique" he said placing her hands around the compass.

"What do you mean as in 'unique'?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"It's points to thing you want most in this world." Jack saw Belle look at him with a shocked look on her face as if she didn't believe what he just said.

"That's impossible," she said quietly.

"Nothing's impossible" said Jack giving her a knowing smile which she gladly returned. Jack hoped by giving her the compass she would take a hint and eventually work it out for herself just like he did. "Now you stay here while I go and check what time lunch will be ready."

"OK" said Belle nodding at the same time.

As Jack walked away she thought about what she wanted most in this world, and that was her father. She opened up the compass and she saw it point towards the galley, she looked round and saw Jack walk back out on deck, she then noticed the compass following him the whole time he was walking back up to the helm to her and she closed it again when he reached the top and she held it out to him.

"No no, you keep it for now, you might need it," he said pushing it back towards her. This just made Belle suspicious.


	6. The Truth

Over the next couple of weeks Belle had noticed Jack acting strange, well he acted strange anyway, but he was being stranger than normal. He was being nice too her, but too nice to call him a pirate.

Belle then saw Gibbs at the helm and decided to go and talk to him about Jack. "Hi Gibbs" she said cheerily.

"Why hello there Miss Belle, what can I do for you" said Gibbs.

"Umm, actually I wanted to ask you if you have noticed Jack acting a bit stranger than normal lately?" she asked in hope that he might have an answer.

"Well I can definitely say that I have seen a change in him, but I can't say that I know why though" said Gibbs. He was trying hard to hide the fact that he did know Belle was Jack's daughter, and the fact the entire crew knew as well.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who has noticed then."

"Well how do you mean changed?" asked Gibbs, to give the impression that he didn't know a thing.

"He just seems to be acting nice, but too nice to call him a pirate. For example, he gave me this black dress that I'm wearing and new black boots. He's treating me like I'm his daughter or something." Belle's black dress came down to her knees, had long sleeves and was gathered around the hips with matching black boots.

"Well I wouldn't say that he is 'nice' but he's not nasty or horrible and he wouldn't kill someone unless he had a good reason. But isn't him being nice a good thing?"

"Well yes, but it's like he's treating me differently because I'm more important and more special than everyone else when I'm not, I mean it's not like he's my father or anything."

"Here he comes now," said Gibbs.

Belle looked round and saw Jack walking up the stairs to the helm.

"Mr. Gibbs I believe there is a storm on the way" said Jack indicating the horizon where there were dark clouds and lightning.

"Aye Captain" said Gibbs giving the wheel to Jack and shouting orders to the crew.

"Now Belle I want you to stay below deck, because I don't want you getting hurt" said Jack.

"But-" Belle began.

"No buts. Go," said Jack and he watched Belle walk away and go below deck.

Belle sat on her bed while the storm raged outside, the swaying of the ship making her feel like she was going to throw up at any given moment. She tried lying down but that just made it worse.

She'd been thinking about what had happened over the last couple of weeks, Jack finding her, then saving her, bringing on to the magnificent Black Pearl, she couldn't be more grateful. But she couldn't help but wonder why Jack had been acting so strange since the first night back on the Pearl and why the compass kept on pointing towards him. She decided that once the storm was over she would go and confront him about it all.

A few hours later the storm had died down and everyone had gone below deck to sleep but Belle was to awake to even think about going to bed. She was getting nervous now about confronting Jack and started to have second thoughts about it but she knew she would have to do it at some point so decided to go anyway.

Jack was sitting at his desk pouring over maps, he knew Barbosa would have worked out by now that the ship had gone and was probably coming after him, so he was working out a place where he could go where Barbosa wouldn't be able to find them. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called. He looked up and saw Belle walk into the room.

"Hi" she said, Jack just smiled at her and she smiled back. "What you doing?"

"Well, at the moment I'm just looking at some maps, looking for places to go, because Barbosa has probably noticed that this ship has gone" said Jack.

"Why does he want it so much if it belongs to you?" asked Belle.

"I don't know," said Jack with a quizzical look on his face.

"Maybe he's jealous, that you have grand ship and he doesn't, can't be bothered to get one of his own" she suggested sitting down in one of the chairs on the other side of the table.

"Maybe your right" said Jack.

"After all it has always been your ship."

"Exactly!" said Jack pointing a finger at Belle, making her laugh, "It's my ship!" Jack then went back to looking at his maps.

"Umm. Jack," said Belle, she was getting nervous again now.

"Aye" said Jack still looking at the maps.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Aye. What about?" He was still looking at the maps.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed, and so have the crew, that you've been acting differently lately."

Jack stopped dead and looked up at Belle, he had a funny feeling what she was talking about. "How do you mean differently?"

"Well, you seem to be acting not like a pirate."

"Not like a pirate?" Jack asked confused.

"You're being nice Jack, too nice for the likes of a pirate, that's all."

"So you want me to stop being nice?"

"No I didn't mean that! You just seem to be treating me differently to everyone else, like I'm special, as if I'm your daughter." Jack just looked at her. _Because you are my daughter _he thought.

"And why does this bloody compass of yours keep pointing at you?" she said impatiently throwing the compass on to the table, "It doesn't make sense!"

Jack picked up the compass, opened it and saw it point straight towards Belle. "Looks like I have some explaining to do" he said quietly.

"What explaining?" Belle asked confused.

"You know that necklace of yours," said Jack pointing at Belle's necklace.

"Yes" said Belle; she really had no idea where this was going.

"And your mother said that it belonged to your father. Yes?" said Jack standing up and slowly walking around the other side of the table.

"Yeah." Belle was confused like hell now.

"Well that necklace belonged to me," said Jack who was now very tense. Jack saw Belle's face turn into one of disbelief of what he just said.

"But… how… why?" said Belle shocked over what Jack had just said. Jack could tell she was practically speechless.

"Belle, you're my daughter."


	7. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

"What?!?!?" cried Belle in a state of shock.

"Look, I was going to tell you-" started Jack.

"Oh and when were you planning on doing that?" shouted Belle standing up from her chair. "You knew all this time and you didn't bother to tell me," she said, her eyes now filling up with tears. When she got no answer she headed towards the door but Jack grabbed her arm.

"No, let me explain!" said Jack desperately, but Belle freed herself from his grasp.

"Let me go! I hate you!" yelled Belle, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks and she stormed out of the captains quarters to her own cabin.

Now Jack was in a state of shock, hearing that his own daughter hated him. He didn't care if he had only known her a couple of weeks she was still his daughter and that would never change. Even more so, she didn't know that the crew had also known who she really was.

The next morning Jack had told Gibbs what had happened the night before and he could tell that Jack was quite upset about the whole thing. He spent nearly the whole day not saying a word to the crew, shouting orders to the crew or just being his usual self. Him and the crew had noticed that Belle hadn't come out all day and now Jack was starting to get worried. The crew had turned in for the night with Gibbs on night watch and Jack at the wheel. He hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened last night and was prepared to do anything to have Belle talk to him again.

Belle sat on the corner of her bed up against the wall staring out of the window. She hadn't come out of her cabin all day; she cried herself to sleep last night and had spent most of the day crying. After a while she decided to go outside and get some fresh air, she knew the crew had gone to bed so no one would see her.

Belle went out on deck and took a deep breath of the salty sea air and then sat at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the helm.

Jack saw someone emerge from below deck and as he looked closer he saw that it was Belle. He saw her look out at the sea for a moment then sit at the bottom of the stairs. Jack signalled for Gibbs to take the wheel and decided to go and talk to her, she would have to talk to him at some point.

Belles then heard footsteps coming down the stairs from behind her and suddenly stop halfway and heard the person sit down. She knew it was Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Belle.

Jack sighed. "I just needed time to come to terms with the fact that you are my daughter, then I was going to tell you."

"Come to terms with it?" asked Belle as if he made up the excuse.

"Yes" said Jack impatiently, "It's not everyday a pirate finds out he has a daughter who he thought never existed."

Belle had to admit he was right. you wouldn't expect a pirate to have a daughter. "What was she like?" asked Belle.

"Who?" asked Jack a bit confused.

"My mother" she said sadly. There was moments pause then Jack spoke.

"Her name was Rose. She was whore in Tortuga, a regular in the Faithful Bride, I saw her every time I went there. I still remember the night she came up to me, the night she got pregnant with you, because I never saw her again after that. Because I was out at sea, I came back a year later and found out that she died giving birth, but it never occurred to me that I was the father of her child" said Jack.

He could then hear Belle softly crying. He saw her look round at him and saw her tear stained face and by the looks of it she had been crying all day. Although she didn't know it Jack was desperate for her to talk to him again, all he wanted to do now was to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right. She then got up and walked up the stairs and sat down next to Jack.

"I'm sorry that I said I hated you," said Belle who had started crying again, "because I don't."

"You know it is such a relief to hear you say that" said Jack wrapping an arm around her shoulder and Belle cried softly into his shoulder. After about a minute Jack spoke again.

"Now, going back to what your mother was like" he began looking out at the sea and Belle lifted her head up to look at him. "She had long dark brown hair up in curls and bright green eyes," said Jack looking at Belle. "I swear you look just like her", Belle just smiled. "You've got her smile too" he said smiling, this made her smile even more.

"But I'll always be the daughter of a whore" said Belle.

"Sweetheart, that is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you will always be the daughter of the great Captain Jack Sparrow, now that is something to be proud of," said Jack looking at Belle.

"So what about this necklace" she said taking it out from her dress.

"It belonged to my father" said Jack taking the pendent in his hand, "The 'T' engraved on the back of stands for Teague, he gave it to me when I was about your age, but then I lost it after that night with your mother."

"Do you want it back?" asked Belle.

"No no, you keep it, the necklace has been passed down through the generations, so you might as well have it."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before" said Jack.

"That's ok," said Belle.

"It's just that I needed time to get my head round it, and I'm still getting over the shock of it."

"It's fine, I can understand why you didn't tell me."

"Well that's all right then," said Jack and they both smiled. "Now you go and get some sleep because we got a big day tomorrow."

"What big day?" asked Belle confused.

"Maybe a few sword fighting lessons" said Jack quietly waiting for her reaction, which he immediately got. He heard Belle gasp then saw a big smile appear on her face.

"Really!?!?!" she asked excitedly.

"Of course! No daughter of mine will not know how to sword fight!"

"Thank you!" she squealed hugging Jack tightly.

"Your welcome" said Jack.

Belle then let go of her father, "Goodnight!" she said trying to stand up but Jack stopped her and kissed the side of her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart" said Jack. And he watched his daughter run down the stairs happily and go below deck. He was happy now that he got Belle talking to him again, he just hoped he was being a good father, it was still just a whole new experience to Jack.


	8. Lessons and Threats

Belle woke up early the next morning and decided to lie in for a while because it was still dark outside. She turned over on her back and looked up at the ceiling, she thought about what had happened last night and suddenly remembered that Jack said he would give her fighting lessons today. She leaped out of bed, got her boots on and ran up out on deck. She saw the crew was already up and working.

"Gibbs!" she called running up to the helm where Gibbs was. "Where's Jack?"

"He's in the captains quarters" said Gibbs.

"Thanks" said Belle running back down the stairs and knocking on Jack's door.

"Come in" called Jack.

Belle opened the door and walked in. She found Jack looking over the maps again. When she saw him look up, he face lit up at the sight of her.

"Belle!" he cried happily, which made Belle smile as she walked over and sat down in the opposite chair to Jack. "What can I do for you?"

"You said that you would give me fighting lessons today," said Belle simply.

"Your right I did!" said Jack pointing a finger at Belle. "Meet me in the galley after breakfast and we'll start then."

"OK" said Belle, who then jumped up out of her chair and left the room.

After breakfast was over Belle stayed behind when everyone else left. After waiting about ten minutes Jack appeared. Belle stood up and Jack threw her a sword, which she amazingly caught.

"Ready?" asked Jack walking towards her. Belle nodded. "You're being taught by the best here you know," said Jack. Belle just laughed.

"So what's first?" asked Belle.

"I'll think we will work on some basic blocking and parrying first, then disarming and then we will work on footwork which is the most difficult," said Jack as if it were simple. Belle looked slightly nervous. "You look nervous now."

"Do I?" asked Belle who sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. So blocking and parrying…"

It was now sunset in the Caribbean and Jack and Belle had finished their lessons for the day. Jack thought that she was a quick learner, just like he was when he was taught how to fight with a sword. She had mastered the blocking and parrying quite quickly and had managed to disarm Jack at one point. Her footwork wasn't quite there yet but it would eventually.

"You did well today," said Jack when they were both sitting at the table in the galley.

"Really?" asked Belle.

"Aye! You're a fast learner, just like I was when I was learning to sword fight."

"You sure you're not just saying that to be nice?"

"Belle, you disarmed me on your first day of learning, I've never known anyone to do that! Not even me!"

Belle couldn't help but smile. "Like father like daughter" said Belle.

"Yes I guess you could say that," said Jack smiling.

"Captain!" yelled Gibbs from the doorway.

"Yes Gibbs" said Jack looking round at him.

"We've got company," said Gibbs.

Jack looked confused. So him and Belle got up and went to see what was going on. Jack saw a great huge ship with white sails next to the Pearl, he saw the name The White Flag written on the side. They lowered the gangplank and Jack's heart almost stopped when he saw who was walking across it: Barbosa.

"Get off my ship" said Jack angrily.

"You mean my ship" said Barbosa as he stepped of the gangplank on to the Pearl.

"It's not your ship!" said Jack who was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes it-"

"No it's not!" said Belle loudly from behind Jack. Jack and Barbosa both looked round at where the voice came from.

"Who's your little friend Jack?" said Barbosa evilly walking over to where Belle was standing but Jack stopped him.

"No one, she's no one important, just a member of the crew like everyone else" said Jack. But Barbosa just gave him a look that told him to get out of his way, which Jack did so.

"What's your name missy?" asked Barbosa.

"Belle" said Belle, she looked at Jack who shook his and gave her a look that said 'don't tell him you're my daughter'. "Just Belle."

"Well then, Belle, why are ye on the Pearl?" said Barbosa.

"Um, Jack had a um, a spare place on the Pearl, so um I asked if I um could come along and he said yes" said Belle who was almost shaking.

"That doesn't seem like Jack to give up a place on the Pearl that easily, especially to a young girl such as yourself," said Barbosa evilly while walking behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Belle confused.

"Well it means that he is capable of getting any girl he wants no matter how young, and just take advantage of them," said Barbosa walking back in front of her again.

"Really?" said Belle like she didn't believe a word of it. "Or are you just saying that because he is capable of getting any woman he wants and you're not?" said Belle. She saw Barbosa's face turn to one of evil.

"You best watch what you say missy, It would be a shame to a mark on the pretty neck of yours" said Barbosa coldly while running a thumb down the centre of her neck.

"I'll take my chances," said Belle coldly.

Barbosa turned back round again and walked over to stand opposite Jack. "I'll let you go today Jack, but that girl of yours might be useful for the goods, you know what I mean?" said Barbosa quietly so Belle couldn't hear.

This made Jack's blood boil with anger and hatred. "I'll be back for her," said Barbosa coldly as he turned around and stepped up on to the gangplank.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Jack blurted out loudly. Realising what he had just done he sighed and closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

Barbosa stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to find Jack staring at the ground over his mistake. "Your daughter eh?" said Barbosa cackling evilly who then crossed the gangplank on to the other ship. "I'll definitely be back, for your little girl too!" shouted Barbosa laughing at the same time.

Jack took his pistol out and aimed it at Barbosa's heart, he cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger but the bullet missed its aim and it hit Barbosa in the shoulder. Jack put the pistol back in his trousers and walked over to Belle who looked as if she was about to burst in to tears.

"It's all right sweetheart," said Jack as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Don't let him take me" sobbed Belle in to Jack's shoulder.

"I won't. I promise," said Jack.

A few hours later Belle was lying wide awake staring at the ceiling of her cabin when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" she called. The door opened and she saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"I just came to see if you were all right," he said shutting the door and sitting at the end of the bed.

"I'm fine," said Belle tiredly. "Jack can I ask you a question?" she asked sitting up. Jack nodded.

"Was that Barbosa, the one you talking about back in Tortuga?" Jack nodded again. "OK, so why didn't you want him to know that I was your daughter?"

Jack sighed. "Barbosa is the type of pirate who uses people's weaknesses to get to his enemies, and if he knew you my daughter he would try and take you away from me."

"Oh" said Belle dumbly looking at the floor.

"I can't lose you Belle. Not now, I've only just found you" said Jack who looked as if he was about to cry himself.

He couldn't believe how much he had changed as a person since finding out Belle was his daughter. He had found himself to be a lot kinder and caring, he would always be like this around Belle and sometimes the crew but he would be his usual cocky and witty self around everyone else.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Jack. Belle nodded. "Am I being a good father?"

Belle was quite surprised to hear that kind of question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because for a pirate to find out they have a daughter who's seventeen years old and then try and be a good father is a big thing to take on" said Jack.

Belle thought about an answer to his question. He had been kind and loving like a father should be, been there for her when she's been upset and he's protected her in every way that he can. "Yeah, you are," she said. This made Jack happy and she knew this because a big smile appeared on his face.

"Good" said Jack standing up. "Goodnight" he said kissing Belle on the top of her head.

"Goodnight" she said back as he left the room.

Even though they had only known each other a couple of weeks they were as close as any father and daughter should be.


	9. Surprises

**Nine Months Later**

It had been nearly nine months since Barbosa had made his threat to Belle but hadn't shown up. Jack wasn't taken any risks; he didn't care how long it would take Barbosa to come back, if he ever did. He would have several members of the crew on night watch every night even if it were to go on for the rest of their lives. Him and Belle were closer than ever now and he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

"Jack, don't you think this whole Barbosa thing has passed over now? Do you really need half the crew on watch every night?" asked Gibbs with Jack at the wheel.

"No to the first and yes to the second" said Jack simply.

"But is it really necessary?" asked Gibbs.

Jack looked to his right towards Gibbs not seeing Belle climb to the top of the stairs and stand behind him. "Yes Gibbs it is necessary to have half the crew on watch every night, I'm not taking any risks. Barbosa could show up in fifty years time and half the crew will still be on watch every night, because I am not going to risk having the most precious thing in my life taken away from me. Not now" said Jack impatiently.

Gibbs had seen Belle standing behind Jack. "And what would be the most precious thing in your life Captain?" asked Gibbs, he wanted Belle to hear this for her own sake. Knowing her dad was a pirate, she still believed she wasn't the most important thing in his life.

"Well my daughter Belle of course!" said Jack as if it were obvious. He then saw Gibbs smile and look at something behind him. Jack looked round and saw Belle standing there.

"Did you really mean that?" said Belle walking over to stand next to Jack.

"Of course I did! Sweetheart, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" said Jack putting an arm around Belle's shoulders.

"Not a very good one" said Belle smiling.

"Exactly! And I intend to be a good one" said Jack. He looked at Belle then he kissed the side of her head and hugged her and she gladly returned the hug.

"You do know it's my birthday next week?" said Belle sounding like Jack had forgotten.

"Of course I do! How could I forget that?!" said Jack. Jack knew very well it was her birthday and that she was going to be eighteen years old. On their last trip to Tortuga a month ago, Jack had made an order for a sword to be specially made for Belle.

"I'm just making sure you knew that's all," said Belle.

"Speaking about your birthday, what do you want because the crew want to get you something because we will be arriving in Tortuga tomorrow?" said Jack.

"Um, I don't know, I've never had a birthday present before," said Belle sadly looking at the floor.

"Never had a birthday present?" said Jack slightly shocked looking at his daughter. Belle shook her head and looked at her father who had a face of disbelief. "That's awful," said Jack.

"Is it?" asked Belle confused.

"Well you have no childhood toys or memories to hold on to. Now I know I'm a pirate, but I still remember getting birthday presents when I was little lad until I left my parents and went off and did me own thing. Now all I get is a barrel of rum from the crew every year" said Jack. He was then suddenly hit with an idea on what else he could get for her birthday.

One Week Later 

It was the morning of Belle's birthday and Belle was the first one up. She sat up in her bed and the first thing she noticed was a load of presents in the corner, she got out of bed to get a closer look and saw things like children's books, little girls dolls and things such as ornaments. She suddenly felt like she wasn't the only one in the room. She looked behind her and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Was this your idea?" she asked.

"Well I missed out on seventeen years," said Jack.

Belle then counted the presents in front of her. "Seventeen years, seventeen presents" she said, almost in tears that Jack Sparrow, one of the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean, who had turned out to be her father had come up with the idea to do such a thoughtful thing. She was quite overwhelmed by it. She stood up and walked over to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you" she said with tears falling down her cheeks now.

"You're welcome sweetheart," said Jack kissing the top of her head.

"So where is my eighteenth present?" asked Belle.

"Wait here," said Jack and he left the room and disappeared up stairs. A few minutes later he came back down.

Belle had noticed he had his hands behind his back and thought that he must be hiding something. "Where is it then?" said Belle.

"Now I know you like surprises, so close your eyes" said Jack. Belle could barely contain her excitement. "Now I really hope you like this" said Jack who sounded nervous now.

"I'm sure I will," said Belle who had closed her eyes.

"Hold both yours hands out," said Jack. Belle felt something metal like and cold on the palm of her hands. "Open your eyes."

Belle gasped when she saw the sword in front of her. It had a solid gold handle and silver blade. "Thank you" she squealed excitedly hugging Jack.

"Look at the handle," said Jack.

"Yes, it's solid gold."

"Look closer."

Belle looked closer at the handle and saw the initials B.S on it. She looked at Jack and smiled. "Belle Sparrow."

"And don't you forget it" said Jack. Belle started crying again and hugged Jack.

It was sunset now in the Caribbean and the entire crew, including Jack and Belle were on deck celebrating Belle's birthday. Belle and Jack were at the helm having a duel with Belle using her new sword. She had already disarmed Jack three times. He had to admit she was outstandingly good he even thought she was better than he was.

It was dark now and no one had noticed another ship wasn't that far behind them, it wasn't until Gibbs had shouted down from the helm. Jack ran to the side of the ship and saw the words The White Flag and recognised the ship to be Barbosa's from nine months ago.

"Pull the anchor!" yelled Jack. The other ship was only a few feet away. By the time the Pearl started moving, Barbosa was right next to the ship and he noticed it sailing away, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with it.

"I'm not having that bastard ruining my Belle's birthday" Jack said angrily more to himself than anyone.

"You can't run forever Jack!" Barbosa yelled pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Belle.

"NO!" yelled Jack running up behind Belle who had her back to Barbosa, and he wrapped his arms around her for protection. Jack felt something painful hit him in the shoulder and he yelled out in pain and fell to his knees with a hand over his shoulder.

"Jack!" yelled Belle kneeling down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Captain, are you alright?" asked Gibbs running down the stairs. Jack shook his head. Gibbs saw him grabbing his shoulder and had seen that Jack had been shot. "He's been hit in the shoulder," said Gibbs. "Cotton help me lift him up, you too Belle."

The three of them lifted up Jack took him to his quarters and placed him on the bed.

"Now Belle, fetch me a bucket of water, a cloth and a bottle of rum" said Gibbs. Belle then disappeared out of the room and returned five minutes later with the three requested items. "Wait outside" Gibbs told Belle. She did as she was told without question and waited patiently by sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

An hour later Gibbs emerged from the quarters and Belle saw what looked like to be blood on his hands. "Is he going to be all right?" asked Belle who had worry written all over her face.

"He's going to be fine. I've taken the bullet out and bandaged up his shoulder all he needs now is to rest and he should be better in no time" said Gibbs wiping his hands with a cloth.

"OK good" said Belle with a sigh of relief. "Is it all right if I go and see him?"

"Yes, he wants to see you," said Gibbs walking up to the helm.

Belle opened the door gently in case Jack had gone to sleep, but instead found him sitting up looking out the window. "Jack," she said quietly not to startle him. He looked round at her and she saw a big smile appear on his face and she smiled back.

"Come in" he said gesturing for her to come over. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed opposite Jack. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine," said Belle. "More importantly, are you all right?" she asked.

Jack could see the worry in her face.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry about that. After all I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" he declared lifting up his arms, obviously forgetting about his bad shoulder. He winced from the pain and grabbed his shoulder.

"You need to rest," said Belle. "Thank you" she said hugging him gently so she wouldn't hurt him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving my life, by risking your own" she said looking at him, almost in tears.

"Just shows how much I love you," said Jack. And he saw Belle smile at him and he smiled back.

"Goodnight" she said getting up, but Jack managed to pull her back down.

"Goodnight" he said kissing the top of her head. And she left the room leaving Jack alone.

Jack did love his daughter, the minute he found out that she was, he would quite literally do anything for her and risking his life for her was one of them. He no doubt enjoyed being a father, he knew it was a big responsibility to take on and he found it easier then he thought he would and he enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he ever would.


	10. An Old Friend

_She saw Barbosa coming towards her in the rain, she drew her sword ready to fight and within minutes he disarmed her and knocked her down to the floor._

"_Daddy can't save you now!" he said lifting his sword up._

_Belle put her arms up in defence though she knew it would be no good. She readied herself for the blow and-_

Belle woke up suddenly to find herself in a cold sweat. The nightmare nearly frightening her to death, did she just dream her death? Belle wanted to go back to sleep but was afraid to so instead lay awake until morning came.

When Belle finally left her cabin the first thing she did was go and see Jack and tell him about her nightmare. Most children wouldn't tell their parents about their nightmares but she would, Jack was the one person in the world she could talk to about anything, even if he was her Dad. She knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in," said Jack. Belle opened the door and found Jack sitting up in bed, he looked and sounded a lot better.

"How are you feeling?" said Belle sitting on the bed opposite him.

"A lot better actually, the shoulder is still sore, but other than that I'm fine" said Jack.

"Good" she said happily. "Um, Jack can I talk to you about something?" Belle said nervously. She saw Jack's face change to a look of worry instantly.

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Jack asked worriedly. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well last night I had this dream, well more of a nightmare really" Belle began. She explained the dream to him as fully possible as she could. By the end of it her hands were shaking slightly and Jack took hold of them gently to try and calm her down. Now he was even more worried than ever. What if Barbosa did come back and kill her? And that he wouldn't be there to save her. The thought almost scared him to death.

Belle then started crying silent tears. "Jack, I'm scared" she choked through her tears.

"Come here" he said quietly indicating for her to hug him. "It'll be all right, I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he said putting his arms around her. She grabbed his bad shoulder by accident and he yelled out it pain.

"Sorry!" she said quickly letting go of him. She hated seeing Jack in pain like this. In fact she wanted Barbosa to come back so she could kill him for doing this to her father. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Jack. And he saw Gibbs open the door looking happy about something. "What are you so happy about?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"An old friend has come to see you," said Gibbs opening the door wide enough to let another man with dark brown hair and turquoise bandanna through. Belle had never seen him before, but by the look on Jack's face he obviously had.

"Will!" said Jack excitedly.

"Will?" said Belle quietly to herself. _Where have I heard that name before? Will Turner maybe, I remember Jack talking about a Will Turner._

"Well well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow" said Will walking into the room. "See you haven't changed much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jack confused.

"Nothing" Will said quickly. He then noticed Belle sitting on the bed. "And who might I ask is this?" he said looking at Belle.

"Will Turner, I would like you to meet my beautiful daughter Belle" said Jack proudly looking at Belle. "Belle you remember me telling you about Will Turner back in Tortuga don't you?" asked Jack.

_Will Turner! So it is the one Jack was talking about, now I remember _thought Belle. "Yes, I remember" she said.

"Right then good, Belle, Will, Will, Belle," said Jack.

"It's nice to meet you Belle," said Will politely.

"You too" said Belle smiling. Will noticed what such a lovely smile she had.

"Belle sweetheart could you leave for a moment so I can speak to Will please" asked Jack.

"Um, yeah OK," said Belle standing up and leaving the room.

"Jack since when did you have a daughter?" asked Will sitting down on a chair next to the desk.

"Since nine months ago" said Jack. "Met her at the Faithful Bride, she worked there as a barmaid. When I left the tavern I caught sight of her son of a bitch boss beating her violently. Then I killed him. Then I brought her back to the hotel I was staying at, found Barbosa had returned to Tortuga the next day with the Pearl, got myself a crew and then me and Belle left Tortuga, and on the same day I found out she was my daughter. Then a couple of weeks later Barbosa turned up and threatened my little Belle to kidnap her, and yesterday he turned up again on her birthday, as I was sailing away he shot me in the shoulder."

"So that would explain why you are laying in bed?" asked Will.

"Yes" said Jack.

"She has such a lovely smile," said Will looking at the door.

"You're a married man Mr. Turner," said Jack. "Besides, she's way too young for you."

"How old is she?" asked Will.

"She was eighteen yesterday," said Jack.

"She would have had the baby a year ago now" said Will quietly more to himself than Jack. He knew exactly what Will was talking about. He could only see his dearly beloved Elizabeth every ten years and he had last seen her a year and nine months ago. Jack felt sorry for him. He'd never really felt sorry for anyone, until he found Belle, he couldn't believe how much he had changed as a person in the last nine months.

"At least it'll know who its parents are," said Jack. He saw Will give him a confused look. "Belle's mother died when she was born. So up until nine months ago she grew up not knowing who her mother was, or who her father was, knowing nothing about them except knowing the fact how her mother died. And all she had was a necklace that used to belong to me in hope that she might find me one day, and she did."

"She was lucky then," said Will.

"Very" said Jack quietly. "And just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't love her" he said looking at Will. "It's probably been the best nine months of my life," he said happily. "And I wouldn't change it for the world." Jack saw a look of sadness in Will's eyes, he would give anything to be with Elizabeth and his child right now. "Your kid is gonna know who are, You can count on that" said Jack and saw Will smile a little.

"You really have changed Jack," said Will.

"I know," said Jack.

"Is there an actual reason why you wanted to talk to me for a moment?" asked Will.

"I was wondering if would be able to help me with something" said Jack sounding worried. Will noticed this.

"Jack is there something wrong?" asked Will sounding worried himself.

"It's about Belle," said Jack. "Nine months ago Barbosa threatened to kidnap her and then he turned up last night on her birthday. I managed to get away but as I did he tried to kill Belle and that is how I ended up with this shoulder. She also told me she had a dream last night that Barbosa killed her."

Will noticed Jack sounding not just worried but scared as well. "So what do you want me to do?" asked Will sounding serious.

"I just want you to look after her and protect her. Until my shoulder heals that's all, then you can leave" said Jack.

"But why?" asked Will.

"Because Barbosa could turn up any second and take her away from me, and I won't be there to save her or protect her from being taken. I can't lose her now; she's way too precious to me. She's still just a kid and she's my little girl" Jack said thoughtfully.

"Jack I don't know" said Will unsure of the favour he was being asked.

"Please Will. You would do it if it was your child," said Jack. He saw Will look at him when he said this.

"OK" said Will. "I'll look after her."

"Thank you" said Jack with a sense of relief.


	11. Kidnaps and Confessions

Belle left Jack and Will to talk alone and went down to her own cabin. She opened the door and just collapsed on the bed, then she noticed the small collection of children's books Jack had got for her birthday and started to look through it. Thirteen years ago she would have loved a book like this, lots of colourful drawings and big enough writing so she could read it. Belle then started crying softly, Jack was right, she had missed out on her entire childhood and she would never get it back. To her Jack was undoubtedly the best father in the entire world and if she ever had children of her own she would make sure they would get the wonderful childhood that they deserve and that she never had. Then there was a knock at the door.

Belle quickly hid the book under her pillow and wiped away her tears. "Come in" she called. The door opened and she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" asked Will.

"Yeah" said Belle. Will walked in and sat down on the bed next to Belle.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be staying here for a while until your father gets better," said Will. "He's asked me to look after you until his shoulder heals. Is that all right?"

"Yes. That's fine," said Belle. "He really is doing everything he can to stop Barbosa from taking me."

"I know you're eighteen Belle, and you are able to look after yourself but he's just doing what any loving father would do. Pirate or not" said Will.

"I suppose you're right," said Belle. "Do you have any children?"

Will looked at her strangely. "Yes" said Will, "and I would be doing exactly what Jack is if I were in his position." Will saw Belle look at him. She knew exactly how he would feel if he were in Jack's position by being a father himself. "I'll see you later," said Will and he left the room leaving Belle on her own.

_Jack definitely is the best father in the world _thought Belle who was still smiling.

Within the next few weeks Jack's shoulder had healed nicely and now it was better then ever and he was soon back on his feet. Belle and Will had become quite close over the weeks while Jack's shoulder was healing and Belle thought of him as an uncle now. Jack had said to Will he was free to leave the ship but he was reluctant to do so now that he was close to Belle and didn't want anything to happen to her, so he stayed and the two ships sailed around together.

It was night time in the Caribbean now and Jack, Belle and half the crew had turned in for the night. The other half of the crew and Will stayed on the Pearl on night watch duty so they were prepared if Barbosa was to strike at any time. But the crew was fed up of staying up nearly every night and believed that Barbosa would never come so they decided to go to sleep, except for Will. He realised how important Belle was to Jack and he was right, he would do the same thing if it were his child. He didn't notice that Barbosa's ship was not that far away.

Barbosa had dimmed all the lights out on The White Flag so it was almost invisible in the dark. Tonight would be the night he would get that girl he wanted, he didn't want the Pearl yet. Barbosa learning from his mistakes had carefully planned out his attack to snatch the girl. So he and half of his crew had carefully and quietly rowed over to the Pearl.

Barbosa sent his crewmember Ragetti to check that the coast was clear. He climbed over the side of the ship and looked around and saw that everyone on deck was fast asleep except for one, so he crept up behind him slowly and quietly and knocked him out with his pistol. "Coast is clear" he whispered down to the rowboats.

Barbosa and the crew climbed up on deck. "Find the girl" he said quietly, "and don't wake the crew up, especially Jack. " He ordered Pintel and Ragetti to go below deck with him and search for Belle. Barbosa quietly opened every door to find her but there was no success so far. He then reached the last door. _This has to be the girl's room _he thought. He opened the door and saw Belle lying on her bed sleeping peacefully. He gave Pintel and Ragetti the signal and Pintel grabbed her off the bed waking her up instantly. When she realised what was going on she tried to scream but Ragetti stopped her by covering her mouth with his dirty hand.

"Don't you dare scream" said Barbosa coldly, "or I'll kill you and your precious daddy too" he said. "Now get to my ship without a fuss and no one will get hurt" said Barbosa all too evilly. He saw the fear and terror in Belle's eyes. "Take her to the boat while I gather up the rest of the crew" he ordered.

When they got back to The White Flag he ordered Belle to be put in the brig overnight. Pintel and Ragetti dragged Belle down to the brig unlocked the cell pushed her in and she hit the wall with a loud thud and collapsed to the floor. After Pintel and Ragetti were gone she cried silent tears and she soon fell asleep.

The next morning Jack woke up later than usual and something didn't feel right. He got up and got dressed and went out on deck to see Will and the crew with guilty faces. Something was definitely wrong. He noticed Belle was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Belle?" asked Jack walking up to Will. He saw Will look at him with a look that had guilt written all over it.

"I'm sorry Jack," said Will that was barely a whisper. Jack looked confused at first but soon turned into one of shock and terror at the thought of what might have happened and why he saw all these guilty faces in front of him. Jack headed towards the lower deck but Gibbs stopped him.

"No Captain don't go down there," said Gibbs rushing in front of him.

"And why not?" said Jack angrily. He knew they were hiding something, he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Because…" said Gibbs, he was unsure of himself. Jack could tell he looked nervous about something.

"Because what?" asked Jack, the anger boiling up inside him more and more by the second.

"All right, we confess," said Gibbs guiltily.

"Confess to what?" asked Jack.

"Last night" began Gibbs; "instead of watching out for Barbosa we um," said Gibbs. Jack saw his hands trembling slightly.

"What? What did you do?" said Jack raising his voice.

"We um fell asleep" said Gibbs in a quiet voice then screwing up his face and preparing himself for what was to come next, of which he didn't know.

"So your telling me that last night instead of watching out for Barbosa you fell asleep?" asked Jack.

"Yes" said Gibbs quietly.

"So what happened while you were asleep?"

"He came, he took her, he took Belle" said Gibbs looking at the floor avoiding any eye contact with Jack.

Jack pulled his pistol out and held it to Gibbs' head, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. "I trusted you Gibbs and you betrayed me. And now because of you and half the crew my little girl is gone and it could take days, weeks, months even years before I find her again. And the day I find her, is the day I will forgive you" said Jack angrily and clearly hurt by Gibbs' betrayal at the same time. He let go of Gibbs' neck and put his pistol back. "And you Mr. Turner" said Jack walking over to Will. "Did you fall asleep as well?"

"No, they knocked me out," said Will. It was the truth but he didn't know if Jack would believe it or not.

"They knocked you out?" said Jack.

"Yes. I've got the bump on the back of my head to prove it" said Will.

Jack knew Will wouldn't lie to him, knowing that he also had a child of his own, lying would be the last thing he would do. "I believe you, so you're forgiven," said Jack, "as for the rest of you, you should all be ashamed of yourselves," he shouted angrily and with that he went below deck.

He went straight towards Belle's room and found that the door was already open. Barbosa had come during the night and taken his little girl. Belle was gone and he would spend the rest of his life if he had too searching for her and he didn't care how long it took.


	12. Torture and Planning

Belle woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the ship like she did every morning, but this was a very different morning. Belle eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up, the memory of last night coming back to haunt her. She remembered where she was, in the cold, dark, damp and lonely cell of The White Flag.

Belle sat there in the solitary conditions of the brig and slowly took in her surroundings. There are four cells, including her own, with one window in each cell and a dimly lit lantern in each cell too. She then noticed a plate with a slice of bread on it and a glass of water. She ate the bread but as thirsty as she was she dare not touch the water because for all she knew it could be dirty or poisonous. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended it was all a bad dream, she smiled at the memory of Jack, her father, telling her that was the way he got by in life when things got bad. She imagined she was back on the Pearl with Jack, Will, Gibbs and the crew in hope that one day she might see them again.

By about midday Belle heard the door to the brig open and laid on the floor as if she were asleep. She heard the cell door open and someone put a plate and glass down, shut the cell door and leave the brig. She turned over on her side and saw another slice of bread and fresh glass of water. She ate the bread but left the water and then went back to sleep.

Belle didn't wake up until it was dark outside. She sat in the darkest corner of the cell and she looked out of the window at the stars. She saw the brig door open and the same two pirates from last night, the skinny one holding a lantern, open the cell door and both of them dragged her up to a standing position.

"Now you keep your mouth shut, unless you're told to open it" said Pintel and the two pirates led Belle up on to the main deck and into the Captain's Quarters. They shoved her into the room and left her there, she slowly turned around and saw Barbosa sitting at a table in the centre of the room, looking at her lustfully. This frightened her immensely.

"Sit down," said Barbosa. Belle didn't move. "I said, sit down." He said it a lot more forcefully and Belle slowly and carefully walked over to sit down in the chair on the other side of the table opposite Barbosa. "Good girl."

"What do you want?" asked Belle.

"Well what man, such as myself wouldn't want a girl such as you all to himself, hmm?" asked Barbosa a bit too seductively for Belle's liking making her stomach turn.

"You make me sick" she said with a tone of disgust in her voice. Belle heard him chuckle a little.

"Well your father makes me sick, he has my ship you see" said Barbosa.

"The Pearl has never belonged to you, it belonged to my dad way before he met you" said Belle coldly, "and if the Pearl does 'belong' to you how come you haven't tried to take it away yet?"

"Because it's you I want first, then the Pearl and when I kill your father I'll have both" said Barbosa cackling slightly. Belle looked at him with a look of disgust. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why shouldn't I? You are pretty disgusting for someone such as yourself."

"I'll tell ye who's disgusting: your father. Taking advantage of women, young and old."

"He doesn't take advantage of women. The only women he sleeps with are whores and they want to be taken advantage of because that is what they are there for."

"He's a pirate."

"And a good man" said Belle coldly. "He would never kill and innocent man or woman unless he had a good reason. Besides, what do you have against Jack anyway?"

"He killed me once and stole my goddamn ship!" Barbosa said rather loudly.

"It's not your ship!" Belle said even louder. Barbosa looked at her strangely he had never had a prisoner stand up to him like that and he admired her for it.

"You're a brave girl I'll give you that, just like your father," said Barbosa standing up. Belle's heartbeat suddenly quickened. He walked around the table and stood behind her.

"You didn't answer my question from before," said Belle.

"Remind me what it was" Barbosa whispered into her ear.

"What do you want?" asked Belle.

"You" Barbosa whispered softly into her ear and placed a hand down the front of her dress.

Belle tried to scream but Barbosa's other hand covered her mouth, which stopped her from doing so.

"Don't you dare make a sound" he said evilly while caressing her breast.

Belle bit his hand that was covering her mouth and dug her long nails into the wrist of his other hand. Belle heard him yell out in pain and she made a run for the door but was pulled back by Barbosa and pushed up against the wall. He ran a hand up her leg, he tried to kiss her but she turned her head and ended up kissing her neck instead. Using all her strength she could muster, she pushed him backwards and over the table. She saw him stand up and walk back over to her and she slapped him, hard.

"You're gonna pay for that missy" said Barbosa coldly with one hand over his slapped face, "ten lashes from the whip!" he said loudly, at the same time there was a loud crack of thunder and Belle could here the rain start to fall. "Pintel! Ragetti!" he shouted. Belle looked round at the door and saw the two pirates from earlier walk in. "Ten lashes for this one" said Barbosa indicating Belle standing in front of him.

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her by the arms and threw her down on the wet wood of the main deck. Two other pirates then dragged her back up on her feet and ripped the back of her dress open. Belle stood there soaked to the bone with a bare back waiting for her punishment; it wasn't a long wait. Each lashing hurt like hell, but she didn't scream, not once did she scream. She would cry afterwards though, when no one else was around. She was a brave girl, not really scared of anything, except losing her father. After all, was she was Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter and she was proud of it no matter what anyone said.

After the lashing was over Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her by the arms again, took her down to the brig and threw her into her cell. She hit the wall with a loud thud again and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. When she heard the brig door shut again she burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.

Jack stood in the doorway of Belle's room. It wasn't really much of a mess, the bed was though. They must have taken her while she was asleep. Jack wanted to cry, but not now, he had to start forming a plan in order to rescue Belle.

Jack went back up on deck. "Mr. Turner come with me" he said walking towards his cabin. Will followed Jack into his cabin and watched him take out his maps.

"Have you got a plan Jack?" asked Will.

"Not yet" said Jack sitting down and pouring over the maps thinking of any possible place where Barbosa might've taken Belle.

"Jack," said Will.

"What?" said Jack impatiently.

Will saw Jack look up at him with a look of sorrow and fear in his eyes that he had never seen in Jack before. "Nothing. Where are you going to look first?" asked Will.

"Don't know. Tortuga maybe" said Jack. Jack had always been brave, after all he was a pirate and pirates weren't scared of anything. But the one thing Jack was scared of had happened. He had promised Belle that he wouldn't let Barbosa take her and he had broken that promise and was now paying the price. He was practically dying inside knowing his little girl wasn't around, that anything could be happening to her right now and he wasn't there to save her but he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Tortuga?" asked Will. "Do you really think he would go there? It seems a bit too obvious of a place to go."

"You're probably right. But I will check there anyway and I will search every inch of this planet over and over again until I find her" said Jack.

"OK. What can I do to help?" asked Will.

That night Jack sat at his table still looking at the maps. He would definitely go to Tortuga first, although he knew it would be too obvious of a place to go. Barbosa had been chasing after the Pearl some ten months ago when they left Tortuga and would probably need to stock up on supplies just like the Pearl had to at the moment. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling that Barbosa would be there.

Jack was fairly confident that he would find Belle, it was just a matter of whether he would find her dead or alive. Of all the horrible things he had gone through in life: having two gunshot wounds, being cursed by Aztec gold, having Davy Jones chase after him for a blood debt, being swallowed by the Kraken and getting stuck in Davy Jones' Locker. This was by far the worst thing he had ever been through and then for the first time in his life Jack cried. He cried as if there were no tomorrow.

_Goodness knows what could be happening to her right now _he thought. Completely oblivious to the fact that right at this moment she was being whipped for defending herself.

Jack then got out of his chair, tears still falling down his cheeks and collapsed onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	13. Rescue In Tortuga

**One Week Later**

In was night time and the Black Pearl was sailing round to the back harbour of Tortuga, in case Barbosa did show up, he wouldn't see the Pearl.

Jack and Gibbs went into the centre of the town for supplies and at the same time checking all the taverns and hotels if they had seen Barbosa or his ship lingering around on the island.

Jack and Gibbs entered the Faithful Bride, Jack's former favourite tavern, and asked around. Jack walked up to one of the girls he knew who worked there called Marie, the one who had grassed Belle up on that horrible night ten months ago.

"Marie!" cried Jack walking up to the bar where Marie stood wiping glasses.

"Hello Jack!" said Marie happily. "I haven't seen you for nearly ten months."

"Yes, it has been a long time," said Jack. "Marie, do you remember a girl called Belle who used to work here?"

"Oh yeah. I remember her all right, long dark brown hair and bright pretty green eyes. Just like her mother" said Marie with a slight tone of disgust. This made anger boil up inside of Jack. "Prettiest one of the lot she was, all the girls, including myself, envied her for it. So ol' Harry started beating her because of it, she got all the attention and not one of us girls got a look in and it made Harry angry as he was starting to lose money. The stupid cow deserved it if you ask me."

Jack had reached boiling point and grabbed Marie around the neck frightening her. "Don't you dare speak about my daughter like that" he said in a low menacing voice.

"Daughter?" asked Marie shocked. "So you're the one who got Rose pregnant all those years ago?"

"Yes I am and I thank God for her and don't think I haven't forgotten the fact that it was you who told ol' dead Harry on Belle that night and I saw him beat her up and I killed him."

"You killed him," said Marie barely a whisper. "You're the one who killed him."

"And I'm gonna kill you too" he said pulling out his pistol and firing a shot into her head.

Jack and Gibbs left the Faithful Bride of a bunch of screaming people. They carried their supplies when suddenly Jack spotted a familiar ship with white sails coming into harbour.

"Gibbs! Look!" Jack said quietly.

"What?" asked Gibbs and he saw Jack point to a ship with white sails which he thought looked familiar and after a few seconds the penny dropped. "It can't be," he said giving Jack a shocked look and he saw Jack grinning.

"Oh yes it can, it's Barbosa. Tonight Gibbs, I take my daughter back and bring her home" said Jack. "Come on, let's get back to the ship and tell the crew."

Belle had been imprisoned on The White Flag for a week now. Everyday she would get bread and water in the morning, in the middle of the day and at night, then afterwards Pintel and Ragetti would come down and take her to Barbosa who tried every night to rape her but was always unsuccessful. She always ended up with a whipping and now her back was as sore as hell and she was slowly wasting away with the lack of food and water. She cried herself to sleep every night thinking she would never see her father again.

Belle sat in her dark and damp cell all alone, she stood up and looked out her window and saw the night sky filled with stars. Her eyes then turned towards what looked like a town, she recognised it but couldn't quite put her finger on it then suddenly realisation hit her: Tortuga. She wanted to smile, as this was the place she grew up in, but the town only held bad memories for her. She sat back down again and then heard the sudden downfall of rain and decided to go to sleep oblivious to the fact that things very soon were to take a turn for the better.

Jack and Gibbs made their way carefully through town in hope of not being seen by anyone in Barbosa's crewor Barbosa himself. The two of them noticed that it started to rain and made a run for the docks. They walked down along the docks to The White Flag.

"Stay here while I check the coast is clear" whispered Jack. He climbed over the side of the ship, looked around and saw no one about. They were all probably out getting drunk and finding good company for the night.

"Oi you!" someone shouted from behind him, he turned around and saw two pirates heading towards him with their swords out, he then pulled his own sword out. He blocked and parried and within seconds had disarmed both of them. They both looked at him with a frightened look and Jack put his sword through one the pirate's stomachs and watched the other flee the ship in fright. He should have known someone would have been on board keeping watch, now all he had to do was find Belle.

He ran back to the side of the ship. "The coast is clear" he called down and Gibbs quietly climbed on deck. "Stay here and keep a look out for Barbosa" Jack said quietly.

Jack picked up a lantern hanging next to the galley entrance so he could see through the rain and walked over to a door opposite the Captain's Quarters of what he suspected was the brig and where Belle would probably be. He lifted up the black iron latch, pushed the door open and walked slowly down three steps into a room, which was almost completely pitch black dark apart from four dimly lit lanterns and his own. When his eyes got used to the darkness he realised he had successfully found the brig.

Jack looked to his right and saw the keys to all the cells hanging on a hook on the wall and picked them up ready to unlock Belle's cell, if he found her. He shone the lantern in the first cell to his right: empty. He then walked to the cell opposite and found it empty. He walked over to the next cell: empty. Then he noticed one more cell in the darkest corner of the room, he walked over to it slowly and shone the lantern into it to see if anyone was inside it and there lying in the corner, in a small ball was his little girl.

Jack unlocked the door, set down the lantern on the floor and knelt down next to Belle to observe her. She had huge blood gashes all over her back and Jack suspected she must've been whipped, she also had several cuts and bruises up her legs and arms. He would kill Barbosa for this. He carefully picked up her limp body so he wouldn't wake her and kicked over the lantern setting the wood on fire and quickly left the brig.

"Gibbs!" shouted Jack.

"Yes Jack" said Gibbs.

"Grab those lanterns over there for me" said Jack nodding towards two lanterns hanging either side of the door of the captain's quarters. Gibbs walked over grabbed the lanterns and walked back. "Now set this goddamn ship on fire, I don't ever want to see it again in my life, but hurry because the brig is already on fire and is spreading fast."

"Ok" said Gibbs. Jack climbed over the side of the ship, being careful so he wouldn't drop Belle and waited on the dock for Gibbs.

Gibbs smashed one lantern on the captain's quarter's door and the other on the main mast of the ship and then he climbed over on to the dock and him and Jack made a run for it.

As the two of them ran through the town they noticed onlookers looking straight at the ship that was on fire down at the harbour.

The two of them running as quickly as they possibly could, but Jack was running somewhat slower because he was carrying Belle. He saw Gibbs turn the corner to the back harbour of Tortuga but he stopped at the corner and turned around to look at Barbosa's ship aflame. As he did so a sneaky smile appeared on his face.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart," Jack said softly kissing the top of his daughter's head and with that he turned the corner and headed back towards the Pearl.

Jack was the last one to return to the Pearl. "Weigh anchor and make ready for sail" he ordered when he climbed on deck. As soon as he boarded the Pearl he headed straight down stairs to Belle's cabin, pushed the door open and placed her carefully on the bed. Jack took this opportunity to look more closely at the gashes on her back; he would have the task of cleaning them in the morning and would have Belle tell him what went on while Barbosa had imprisoned her. Jack decided to watch over her tonight so he would be there when she woke up in the morning.


	14. Reunited

Belle woke up early next morning, but instead of the dingy and dark cell she had been imprisoned in on The White Flag, she was in her cabin on The Black Pearl. She sat up in her bed a bit confused about how she got here. The first thing her eyes landed on was Jack sitting in the corner looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jack stood up and Belle climbed out of bed and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you so much," said Belle.

"I missed you too sweetheart," said Jack letting go of her.

"How did you find me?" she asked. "And why did I get kidnapped if half the crew supposed to be on watch?" she added more crossly.

"It's all right calm down, I'll explain everything" said Jack calmly while Belle sat back down on the bed.

"That night you were kidnapped, half the crew were on watch, like they usually are, but for some reason they felt it was all right to go to sleep. So that night when they all decided it would be all right to go to sleep Barbosa turned up and kidnapped you" explained Jack.

"They fell asleep?" said Belle.

"Yes" said Jack, "well that's what they told me."

"Well, what about Will?" asked Belle.

"They knocked him out," said Jack simply. "I'm not making this up sweetheart, I was asleep in my own cabin when it happened."

"Yeah I know" Belle said with a slight tone of sadness.

"I'm sorry," said Jack sitting down on the bed next to Belle.

"What for?" asked Belle looking confused.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let Barbosa take you and I broke that promise" Jack said sadly as if the whole thing was his fault and he felt that way too.

"It's not your fault," said Belle, "you did the best you could" she said hugging her father. "So how did you find me?"

"Well, we sort of stumbled across Barbosa's ship while we were in Tortuga last night" said Jack.

"How do you mean stumbled across?" asked Belle.

"The morning after you were kidnapped I immediately planned to go to Tortuga, I had this strange feeling that Barbosa would be there and luckily he was."

"So where was Barbosa then?"

"Probably out getting drunk or something like that," said Jack.

"But isn't he going to come after us?" asked Belle.

"I shouldn't think so, because after I rescued you Gibbs and I set fire to the ship."

"You set fire to his ship!"

"Yes."

"He definitely won't be coming back then."

"Well I hope not," said Jack. "Now about those cuts of yours on your back."

"What about them?" asked Belle.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to clean them," said Jack.

"No!" moaned Belle.

"Sweetheart I know you don't like it, but it has to be done otherwise they will get infected."

"Fine."

"That's my girl. I'll be back in a minute" said Jack and he disappeared upstairs for a few minutes and came back down with a bucket of water, a cloth and a bottle of rum.

Belle turned her back towards Jack and he put the cloth in the water and washed the dry blood of Belle's back. Belle winced slightly but it didn't hurt too much, it was the rum that was going to sting like hell.

"I'll warn you now, this is going to hurt, a lot," said Jack warningly.

"I know," said Belle. Jack poured some rum on to the cloth and placed it on the cuts and then heard Belle scream out in pain. The pain was almost unbearable it hurt that much. Ten minutes later Jack was finished and he put the bucket of water with the cloth and rum in the corner of the room then sat back down on the bed again next to Belle.

"Now tell me what that son of a bitch pirate bastard did to my little girl," said Jack in a low angry voice.

"Well the whole time I was there he kept me in the brig and gave me bread and water three times a day. And every night he would try and rape me" said Belle whose eyes were now watering. "The first time it happened I pushed him over the table and then slapped him in the face and then he ordered for me to have ten lashes from the whip." Now Belle was crying full on tears. "And he did every night" she choked through her tears. Jack then placed both his arms around her shoulders and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's all right sweetheart, I've got you, your safe now" Jack said softly kissing the top of her head. Jack was furious over what Barbosa had done to his daughter, the pain and misery he put her through and Jack would kill him even if it were the last thing he did.

Jack gently let go of her. "Look, you try and get some sleep, because you need it" said Jack. "I know I do" said Jack smiling and Belle laughed a little.

"Ok" she said. She got back under the covers of her bed and Jack kissed the top of her head and went to his own cabin to get some sleep himself.


	15. Sacrifices

**Two Months Later**

It had been two months now since Belle was rescued from The White Flag. Jack had spent every morning cleaning Belle's cuts and now they had healed properly and she was now back helping her father run the ship.

Even though it had been two months, which felt like a lifetime to her, and that the White Flag had been burnt down, she was still terrified that Barbosa might come back and take her again, or worse take her father away from her, when they had only just found each other a year ago. And Jack dare not go back to Tortuga in case Barbosa was still there.

It was night time in the Caribbean and Belle sat in her room at her desk, Jack had given her the spare desk in his cabin, and she was looking through the children's books. She loved looking through the books, an eighteen-year-old looking through children's books, it was mad, but she didn't care. When Belle returned to the Black Pearl, Jack had given her a music box that he bought back in Tortuga, he told her he would give it to her if he ever found her again, and he did. She loved the music box as well, she listened to it every night before she went to bed. She wound it up at the back and then just sat there and listened to it, oblivious to the fact that Jack was standing right outside the door listening to it as well. When the music had finished there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Belle turning around in her chair and seeing her father walk through the door and stand behind the chair she was sitting on.

"Just came to say good night sweetheart" said Jack kissing the top of Belle's head.

Belle stood up and hugged her father as he kissed the side of her head again. "Goodnight" she said then letting go of him and he left the room. Belle climbed into bed and within minutes she was asleep, but unbeknownst to her the thing she was terrified of most was about to happen.

Belle woke up next early the next morning so she lied in bed for a few hours until the sun was up. She sat up in bed and looked out the window and saw a ship on the horizon heading straight for the Pearl. This worried Belle, so she put her boots on and went up on deck to look for Jack and found him at the wheel.

"Jack!" she shouted while running up the stairs to the helm.

"Yes sweetheart?" said Jack looking at Belle when she reached the helm.

"Have you seen the ship heading towards us on the horizon?" asked Belle.

"What ship?" asked Jack sounding confused. Belle pointed to a ship on the horizon that was heading straight for the Pearl. Jack pulled his spyglass out to get a closer look at the ship and his heart almost skipped a beat. "Oh no" he murmured quietly.

"What?" asked Belle worriedly. "What is it?" she asked again. Jack lowered the spyglass and looked at Belle with a look of worry. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I think it might be…" said Jack.

"Might be what?" she asked again looking at her father. Just by looking at her he told her what was going through his head and her face turned to one of shock, confusion and worry. "No, it can't be, it can't be him! You burned his ship!"

"Yes I know I did sweetheart, but you have to remember he's a pirate and he could have easily commandeered a ship back in Tortuga," said Jack watching the tears fall down his daughter's face. "Don't cry," he said gently wiping away one of her tears. "Come here" he said softly wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her and pulling her towards him as she hugged him back.

"Don't let him take me again" sobbed Belle.

"I won't, I promise" said Jack kissing the top of Belle's head. "But don't panic yet, it might not be him."

"OK" said Belle quietly.

A few hours later the mystery ship, which Jack suspected was Barbosa, got closer and closer. He wanted to sail away but he had to know what Barbosa wanted, and to try and get him to just leave him and his daughter alone. By this time the ship had come up right next to the Pearl. Jack, who was standing at the helm still holding his daughter, looked over at the ship and he could clearly see Barbosa standing at the helm of the ship.

Jack walked down the stairs on to the main deck with Belle right behind hm and told her to wait at the bottom, which she did without question. Jack watched Barbosa walk over the gangplank onto the Pearl and stand right in front of him.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me and my daughter alone?" asked Jack angrily yet wearily at the same time.

"When I get what I want from you!" said Barbosa.

"And what would that be?" asked Jack.

"The Pearl!" said Barbosa as if it were obvious.

"No" said Jack simply.

"Alright then Jack, I make a deal with you" said Barbosa. "You give me your daughter" he said, both of them looking straight at Belle, "and I'll let you keep the Pearl and never return."

"No" said Jack without any hesitance.

"What?" asked Barbosa, a little shocked.

"You heard me," said Jack, "no."

"All right then, how about you keep the Pearl, I'll give you ten barrels of rum and I'll never return."

"No" said Jack again without hesitance.

"OK then, all that and a chest of treasure from my ship."

"No." Jack was getting bored now with Barbosa bargains.

"Oh for god sake, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" asked Barbosa.

"I do," said Jack. "But you taking my daughter away from me again isn't the right way to go about it."

Barbosa just stared at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand," said Barbosa. "You're a pirate!"

"And a father! And being a father comes first" said Jack.

"Explain" said Barbosa looking at Jack curiously.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give up my own daughter?" said Jack. "Because even if you were to give me all the rum and treasure in the world, give me everything that I could ever want and more and give me the world itself, I still wouldn't trade my daughter, because she is worth more then all that put together."

Belle couldn't believe what she just heard, what her father just said about her was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about her. A tear slid down her cheek as she saw Jack look at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back, then he turned back to Barbosa.

"Oh I forgot to ask" said Jack, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"I commandeered the ship back in Tortuga" said Barbosa.

"Thought you might" said Jack.

"Look Sparrow, I'm not gonna leave you alone until I get something in return for you stealing my ship."

Jack thought for a moment, what could he give Barbosa to get him to leave him alone? There was no way in hell he was giving him Belle, she went through hell the first time and he wasn't about to put her through it again. He definitely wasn't going to give him the Pearl. The Pearl was his and it always had been and that was that. Jack then realised what he must do to protect Belle, the Pearl and the crew. "You can have me."

"What?!?" gasped Belle trying to run forward but Gibbs pulled her back.

"What?" asked Barbosa also shocked at what Jack just said.

"I said, you can have me." In the past Jack had always been selfish and put himself first, but the selfishness that was in him disappeared soon after he found his daughter, now in any situation he would automatically think of Belle first then the crew.

Barbosa considered this for a second. "Agreed" said Barbosa putting his hand out to shake Jacks hand.

"On one condition" said Jack.

"Go on."

"When I leave with you, promise me you will never come anywhere near the Pearl, and never touch or harm Belle and the crew in any way ever again."

Barbosa thought about this for a second, it was a fair deal, he was getting the man who had stolen his ship, killed him and who he hated more than anyone else in the world. "Agreed" said Barbosa and with that Jack shook his hand and their agreement was settled. "I'll let you say your goodbyes" he said looking at Belle, "you have five minutes," he said walking back over the gangplank.

Belle ran over to her father and hugged him tightly. "Please don't go" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," said Jack who was also crying. "But it's the only way to stop you from getting hurt. We all have to make sacrifices, and this is one that I'm making." Jack knew he was taking a big risk by giving himself up, and he probably would get himself killed, but he didn't care as long as Belle was safe.

Belle let go of him and he saw her tear stained face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "The Pearl is yours now, be a good girl for me, like you always are," said Jack. Belle nodded, still crying and wiping away her tears.

"It's time to go Sparrow!" shouted Barbosa from the other ship.

"Here take this," said Jack giving her his compass "You might need it. Remember he can't touch or harm you in any way, but you can touch him." Belle looked confused at what he just said. "I have to go now, goodbye sweetheart, I love you" said Jack kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"I love you too" said Belle hugging her father again.

After a few seconds they let go of each other, Jack took one last look at his daughter and walked over to the other ship.

"Welcome aboard The Red Devil, Jack Sparrow!" said Barbosa evilly when Jack reached the ship,

"Take him to the brig boys!" said Barbosa to Pintel and Ragetti. They took Jack by the arms, took him down to the brig and threw him in his cell.

Belle stood at the side of the Pearl and watched the ship with the man who had taken her father away from her sail away into the horizon, and she stood there until it was out of view completely and nowhere to be seen.

I need reviews people, I want to really know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.

pirategirl031291 xx


	16. Torture and Punishment

That night Jack sat in his cell all alone, the brig of this ship wasn't much different from The White Flag, it was just a lot damper. Barbosa had left him a glass of water, but that was it. Jack was as hungry as hell, but thinking of his daughter, Belle, cheered him up a little.

_Oh how I miss that little girl of mine _thought Jack. _I wonder if she has worked it out yet? Of course she will, she's my daughter for crying out loud._

On a high possibility of getting killed while stuck on this ship, he thought about Belle a lot, all the good memories and some bad: like the time he had to throw off two crewmembers for trying to rape Belle because they liked the idea of having a girl on board.

Flashback 

Ben and John were two of the most badly behaved crewmembers on the Pearl, always getting into trouble with the Captain and now Jack was on the verge of kicking the two of them off the ship. He always let them off with a warning but what they were about to do would be the final straw.

One night Belle was sitting at the top of the stairs getting some fresh air before she went to bed. Jack was in his cabin, Gibbs was at the wheel and Ben and John were in the crow's nest on night watch. Belle decided it was time to go to bed and made her way towards the lower deck of the ship. Ben and John saw her and Ben slid down the rope landing in front of her making her jump.

"Sorry" said Ben, "didn't mean to scare ya."

"That's fine" said Belle, "can I get to my cabin please" she asked trying to walk around him but he stopped her.

"Now now, there's no need to rush" said Ben as John appeared at his side. "Just wanna have a little fun."

"What kind of 'fun'?" asked Belle suspiciously.

"Well you know…" said John looking at her lustfully making Belle's stomach turn.

"I know you two!" said Belle pointing a finger at them, "You're Ben and John, the ones who nearly got kicked off the ship for drinking all the rum. Yes?"

"Yeah" they both at the same time.

"Well just so you know my father is the captain of this ship and I could easily get you kicked off" said Belle in a serious tone. "So if I were you I'd better be careful," she said pushing past them and they followed her down the stairs to the lower deck. "Why are you following me?" asked Belle in a fed up like voice stopping outside her bedroom door.

"Well we said we wanted a little fun" whispered John seductively in her ear placing a hand up her dress and running a hand along her thigh.

"Get off me!" she said aggressively pushing his hand away.

"Come on love, I'm just playing" said John.

"Well I'm not in the mood for games!" Belle said rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" whispered Ben harshly. He then looked at John giving him the signal. John grabbed Belle's jaw aggressively startling her.

"Now you do as your told" said John menacingly as Ben placed a hand up her dress once more.

Gibbs, who was at the wheel suddenly heard someone scream from below deck. "Cotton! Take the wheel!" called Gibbs. Which Cotton did so. Gibbs ran down the stairs towards the lower deck and when he got to the bottom of the second lot of stairs he found Belle in the corner with two men in front of her.

"Gibbs!" she shouted. Ben and John looked round and saw Gibbs coming towards them, they tried to run away but they were stopped when he grabbed the back of their shirts.

"You two ain't going nowhere!" said Gibbs warningly. "Go and get your father Belle" said Gibbs. She nodded, ran past the three men and went straight to the Captains Quarters where Jack would be.

Belle ran up on deck to her father's cabin, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she burst through the door and saw Jack sitting at the table looking over his maps.

Jack looked up and saw Belle burst through the door, with tears falling down her cheeks he almost went into panic mode, whenever Belle was upset something was wrong. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he said worriedly while standing up and walking around the other side of the table and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Ben and John," she said through her tears.

"Oh God, what have they done now?" asked Jack with frustration.

"They tried to rape me!" said Belle.

"They what?!?" shouted Jack angrily looking at Belle.

"They tried to rape me" she said again and Jack let go of her shoulders and walked out of the quarters with Belle behind him, onto the main deck and he found Gibbs holding the two miscreants.

"Is it true you tried to rape my daughter?" asked Jack angrily looking at Ben and John, but neither of them answered.

"It be true Captain" said Gibbs. "Found them attacking poor Belle here."

"Thank you Gibbs" said Jack. "You may go." Gibbs went back up to the wheel and Jack focused on Ben and John. He grabbed one each of their ears and pulled them over to the side of the ship. "You two just crossed the line" he said angrily and threw them both overboard and then walked back over to Belle. "Are you OK?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," she said nodding at the same time. She hugged her father, said goodnight and went to bed

End of Flashback 

The memory of that night is something him and Belle would rather forget. Suddenly the brig door opened and Jack saw Barbosa walk down the steps and head straight towards his cell.

"What do you want?" asked Jack in an annoyed sort of way.

"I just came to see how you were, down here, all by yourself. Don't you get lonely Jack?" asked Barbosa a bit evilly.

"What do you think?" asked Jack sarcastically. Barbosa just stared at him. "Look," said Jack standing up and walking to the front of the cell, "if you are going to kill me please do so without delay" said Jack. He suddenly got the feeling he had heard those words somewhere before, then he remembered Elizabeth saying them to him back when they were marooned on that island a few years ago.

"I'm not going to kill you Jack, not yet anyway," said Barbosa.

"Oh thank goodness for that" said Jack sarcastically.

"Don't you get rude with me Jack Sparrow, you're here of your own accord remember?"

"Yes, I remember, anything for my Belle. You are the one who put her through a week of hell! Remember?"

"Yes I remember." Barbosa smiled evilly.

"You are just as evil as your father and ugly as your mother," said Jack smirking. This struck a cord with Barbosa and he unlocked the cell and punched Jack in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You keep your mouth shut Sparrow" said Barbosa and he saw Jack look up at him with blood trickling down his chin. Barbosa locked the cell door and left the brig.

Jack sat there in his cell once again, massaging his chin and thought about how he was going through all this torture and punishment for just protecting the ones he loved.


	17. Memories

Back on the Black Pearl Belle was in pieces. She had literally spent the whole day up in the crow's nest, well since Jack had left anyway. She'd been crying all day and now she had no more tears to cry. As close as Belle was to Gibbs and the crew she felt alone in the world and the fact that Will had left with the Dutchman last month seem to make things even worse, she felt like she had no one to talk to. She had already been split up from her father once which was bad enough but a second time was like being put through hell all over again.

Bell thought about what had happened over the last year, finding her father was the best thing she could have wished for and the fact that it actually happened was a miracle. She thought about the good times and the bad times, which brought a small yet sad smile to her face. She then remembered Jack's birthday and him telling her it was the best birthday he'd ever had.

Flashback

"Happy Birthday!" said Belle loudly waking Jack up. Jack sat up in his bed about to have ago at the person for waking him, when he saw it was Belle he just smiled and shook his head.

"What time is it?" asked Jack tiredly as he leaned against the wall in his bed.

"Don't know," said Belle. "I got you a present!" she said holding out a box to him. She saw the expression on Jack's face turn to one of almost shock.

"Sweetheart I told you not to get me a present," said Jack, "that barrel of rum from the crew would be fine" he said smiling making Belle laugh a little.

"Did you really think I would listen? You're my dad, it's your birthday, of course I'm going to get you a birthday present!" said Belle as if it were obvious.

Jack just smiled. "You're right I should have known," he said in a kind of defeated voice. "Better open this present eh?" asked Jack taking the box out of Belle's hand. Jack opened the box and saw a blue stone pendent, similar to Belle's, on a long gold chain.

"It's your birthstone," said Belle.

Jack put the necklace around his neck and looked at his daughter. "Thank you, I love it," said Jack happily.

"Look on the back" she said. Jack looked on the back of the pendent and saw the initials J.S on the back.

"I love it even more!" said Jack hugging his daughter.

"I'll see you later," said Belle and with that she left the room.

Half an hour later Jack emerged from his cabin and walked up to the helm.

"Happy Birthday Captain!" shouted Gibbs when Jack saw him and the crew standing next to that barrel of rum he got every year.

"Thank you Gibbs, once again for the rum" said Jack. "Still haven't finished last years," he said looking at the big barrel before him.

"Your welcome Captain" said Gibbs and the crew went back to work.

Over the next few hours while Jack was at the wheel, he noticed a lot of the crew whispering to each other and looking at him as if there was something going on that he didn't know about. Then he suddenly realised that Belle was nowhere to be seen and that he hadn't spoken to her since this morning, then just then out of the blue she walked out from the galley and straight towards him.

"Hi!" Belle said happily when she reached Jack.

"Hello sweetheart!" he responded happily back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" she asked.

"Yes" said Jack. "The crew got me that barrel of rum like they do every year" he said indicating the rum behind him. Belle just laughed. "Right I'm just going to check the food in the galley."

"No no no!" said Belle stopping him. "You don't want to go down there" she said hastily.

"And why not?" he asked sounding suspicious as if he knew there was something going on.

"Because…" she said unsure of herself.

"Belle I know there is something going on" he said.

"All right all right, there is something going on, but it's a surprise. So don't go down there," she said sounding serious. "Promise?"

"I promise" said Jack holding his hands up in defence.

"Good. I'll see you later," said Belle running back down the stairs to the galley once more.

It was night time in the Caribbean now and Jack had spent the whole day at the wheel because he wasn't allowed anywhere on the ship because of this 'surprise' they had for him.

As he was looking at the moon and stars he suddenly noticed Belle emerge from the galley and walk up to the helm.

"Can I have my surprise now?" asked Jack. Belle nodded and they both walked to the galley and Jack saw the whole room lit with candles and the table covered in food: it was a party!

"What do you think?" asked Belle.

"I love it!" said Jack cheerfully kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Now where is my rum?" asked Jack going to sit down.

After the meal was over Jack, Belle and the crew all went out on deck where music was playing, people were dancing and drinking. Belle sat at the top of the stairs watching all the joyfulness before her, then Jack sat next to her.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself with the rest of the crew?" asked Belle.

"Dancing isn't really my thing" said Jack taking a swig of his rum. Belle just shook her head.

"So, tell me did you enjoy your birthday?" asked Belle.

"I loved it! Enjoyed every minute of it. The best birthday I have ever had" he said happily and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

End of Flashback 

The memory of that day brought tears back to Belle's eyes on the thought that she would never see her father again. The one person in her life who had ever loved her in any way was gone and she would never see them again.

Belle thought back to what Jack had said to her before he left: "Remember he can't touch you, but you can touch him." Belle still couldn't work out what he meant by that. She sat there and thought hard, really hard. After a few minutes it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Of course, I should've known before! He promised to never touch me, but I never promised to not touch him" she said quietly to herself. She had finally worked it out, how could she have been so stupid to not realise that? She stood up and slid down the rope onto the main deck. "Gibbs!" she shouted running to the top of the helm.

"Yes Miss Belle?" said Gibbs.

"We have a heading" she said.

"Finally!" said Gibbs. "Which way Miss Sparrow?" he asked politely making her smile.

Belle got out the compass Jack had given her before he left and opened it up. After spinning around for a few seconds it pointed to the left. "That way" she declared pointing a finger to the left.

"That way it is!" said Gibbs happily turning the wheel. "Any particular reason why we are going this way Miss Belle?"

"I'm gonna rescue my father!" she said looking at Gibbs smiling and he smiled back.

Reviews please people!!!

Just wanna let you know that I wont be posting anything for a few day because I aint well and there is alot of stuff going on and stuff like that lol bad description. But I promise I aint gonna abandon this story.

pirategirl031291


	18. Reunited, Again

It had been a week since Belle started looking for Barbosa's ship and so far, no luck. In the absence of her father Belle was captain of the Pearl and spent all day at the helm with Gibbs chasing after The Red Devil. Being captain of a ship was a big responsibility to take on, but watching her father do it everyday, she picked up the qualities of a good captain and that was exactly what the crew thought of her.

One morning Belle woke up and decided to lay in for a few hours and just as she was about to get up to go on deck Gibbs burst through the door.

"Miss Belle! There's a ship on the horizon!" said Gibbs rather loudly.

"A ship?" asked Belle eagerly standing up and running up on deck. Belle ran to the side of the ship and saw what looked like to be Barbosa's ship from the week before. She got Jack's telescope out to get a closer look. "That's Barbosa all right."

"You sure?" asked Gibbs.

"Positive."

Almost half a day later The Black Pearl now floated next to the Red Devil. As Belle stood on the railing at the side of the ship she saw Barbosa looking at her with shock on his as she waved to him in a teasing way.

Barbosa walked down to the main deck of the ship as the Pearl lined up next to it and he saw Belle standing on the railing of the ship. "What do you want?" he yelled as the crew of the Pearl put the gangplank across and Belle walked over it onto the Devil.

"You bloody well know what I want!" she said angrily.

"And what would that be?" asked Barbosa evilly.

"I want my father back," said Belle. Barbosa and the crew just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"We had an agreement. I let you and the Pearl go and I keep Jack forever."

"You and me had no agreement. That was yours and his agreement," said Belle.

"You're right it was," said Barbosa.

"At least let me see him" said Belle sadly.

Barbosa looked at her for a moment. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm all he's got left in the world, and he's all I've got left" she said almost in tears.

Barbosa pondered this for a moment. "Fine." He looked at Ragetti and nodded.

Raggeti motioned for Belle to follow him. He went below deck to the deepest, darkest part of the ship where the brig was. Ragetti opened the door with Belle right behind him and he walked to the very back of the room and unlocked a cell and left the room for Belle and her father to be alone.

After Ragetti left, Belle slowly walked into the cell and saw Jack lying in the corner with his eyes closed. She knelt down next to him and saw that he was all beaten and bruised. "What have they done to you?" she gasped. "Jack," she whispered. No answer. "Jack." She whispered again and sounded as if she were about to cry. "Dad?"

Jack heard someone open the brig door. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He then heard his cell door being unlocked, someone's footsteps and the brig door being shut again. He felt the presence of someone in the room but still pretended to be asleep. Then he heard them kneel down next to him and start whispering his name. "Jack" they whispered, "Jack" they whispered again, the voice sounded as if they were about to cry. He thought it was a member of the crew playing tricks on him again. Then the mystery person said something that only one person in this entire world could ever call him. "Dad?"

Jack opened his eyes and saw a young girl about eighteen or so looking down on him. He slowly sat up to look closer at the girl before him, she had bright green eyes and long brown hair. "I know your face" he said and he saw her smile at him, he definitely recognised the smile. "Belle." She nodded smiling even more. "My little girl" he said and Belle started crying as her father hugged her and she hugged him back. "I missed you so much," he said.

"I know I missed you too" sobbed Belle. She let go of him, and now that he was sitting up she managed to get a better look at him. He had several scars down either side of his face, a black eye and cut lip. "What have they done to you?" she gasped hugging him again.

"I'm a grown man, I can take it" said Jack.

"Yeah, but still" said Belle. "You don't deserve it. What else did they do to you?"

Jack showed her the scars on his back where he had been whipped. "Like I said I can take it."

"That son of a bitch!" Belle said angrily.

"Tell me about it" said Jack smiling a little and Belle smiled back. "So, tell me how long it took for you to work it out?"

"About a day. And I've been looking for you ever since" said Belle.

"I knew you'd work it out eventually" said Jack smiling.

"C'mon" she said standing up. Jack looked confused.

"C'mon where?" asked Jack.

"Back to the Pearl. Remember he can't touch me so he can't stop me" said Belle.

Jack smiled as Belle helped him stand up. Belle with one of Jack's arms around her shoulder walked out of the cell, grabbed Jack's effects and opened the brig door and saw Ragetti standing guard.

"Um, you, your crew and your captain can't touch me remember?" said Belle as he tried to stop them. He nodded. "Good. Now get out of my way!" Ragetti did as he was told.

Belle and Jack emerged from below deck in front of Barbosa's crew.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Barbosa.

"Taking what I want" said Belle as she helped Jack cross the gangplank onto the Pearl. Barbosa stood there helpless he couldn't do anything to stop Belle as he had promised Jack not to touch her.

Belle took Jack into his cabin and helped him lay down on the bed. "You'll be safer here" said Belle.

"Thank you" said Jack sitting up a bit. "You are without doubt the best daughter in the entire world." Belle smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute" said Belle standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack grabbing his daughter's wrist.

"Don't worry," said Belle trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I will worry. Where are you going?" said Jack more seriously. Belle didn't answer. "Don't you dare go back to that ship, you'll get yourself killed."

"That maybe so, but if I don't try he is just gonna follow us round for the rest of our lives, and I'm not going to let him hurt me or you again" said Belle fiercely. Jack let go of her wrist.

"Be careful" said Jack and he carefully stood up and kissed the top of his daughter's head, and with that Belle left the room. "Gibbs!" shouted Jack sitting on the bed again.

"Aye Captain!" said Gibbs opening the Captain's quarters doors.

"Keep an eye on Belle for me" said Jack helplessly. Gibbs nodded and closed the door again.

Reviews please people!!!!!!!!

pirategirl031291


	19. Negotiations and Duelling

Barbosa sat in the captain quarters of The Red Devil in defeat and frustration. Belle had taken Jack and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Right at this very moment the Pearl could be sailing away and he would never see it again in his life. Barbosa sat in his chair, at his desk, with a bottle of rum in his hand when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" he called. The door opened and to his surprise Belle walked in. "What are you doing here?" he said, clearly annoyed that she had come back.

"I need to talk to you," said Belle.

"About what?"

"Negotiations" Belle stated. "What my father and I have to do for you to leave us alone."

Barbosa had a little snort of laughter. "Does he know you're here?"

"Yes" said Belle

"Well, you're not the first girl I have dealt with over negotiations," he said standing up.

"I'm being serious! I can't have you chasing me and Jack around for the rest of our lives!" Belle snapped.

"All right, all right!" said Barbosa. "Keep your hair on. I'll make you a deal" he declared.

"What kind of deal?" asked Belle suspiciously.

"We have a duel."

"A duel?" asked Belle slightly surprised.

"Yes. A duel. With swords" he said drawing his sword out. "How good are you Miss Sparrow?" he said placing the tip of the word at the side of Belle's neck.

"Pretty good." She sounded confident.

"Good" said Barbosa. "Meet me on deck of the Devil in ten minutes and we'll have it then" he said putting his hand out to shake Belle's.

"What are the consequences?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well it's a matter of life and death missy. If you kill me, you take your father and the Pearl and be on your merry way and if I win, well you'll be dead, I'll take the Pearl and kill your father."

"You can have the Pearl, but don't you dare touch my father" said Belle in a threatening tone.

"Fine. I won't kill your father," he said holding his hand out, and Belle reluctantly shook it. "Remember ten minutes" he said walking out of the quarters and up to the helm.

Belle left the quarters soon after Barbosa and walked back over the gangplank to the Pearl. Ignoring the crew completely she went to her cabin below deck and burst into tears. "What have I done?" she said to herself. She wanted to say goodbye to Jack but she couldn't bear the idea of parting with him so decided against it. Belle picked up her sword Jack had given to her for her birthday. As she left the room and closed the door behind her, she suddenly remembered the dream she'd had months ago of her being killed by Barbosa. Was this it? Was this the day she was going to die? Is this the end?

_Oh no, this is it, this is how I'm going to die _she thought sadly. She carried on walking and made it back to the main deck. _Just get this over and done with even if I am going to die._

Just as Belle got up on deck Gibbs stopped her. "What's going on?" said Gibbs looking at Belle suspiciously.

"Nothing" she said trying to walk past him, but was stopped again.

"Tell me what's going on" he said a bit more forcefully.

Belle sighed deeply. "I'm going to duel with Barbosa."

"What!?!" said Gibbs shocked. "Belle you can't, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Yes I know, but that is a risk I am willing to take" she said. Gibbs was about to say something but she put her hand up to stop him. "Don' tell Jack" she said in a serious tone while pointing a finger in Gibbs' face and with that she walked straight past him and back to the Red Devil.

Belle stepped off the gangplank on to the Devil and watched Barbosa walk down the stairs towards her. Her stomach tying in knots by the second as he got closer and closer.

_What have I got myself into? _Belle thought. She looked over to the Pearl and saw Gibbs and the crew watching her. Jack obviously resting in his cabin.

Belle looked back towards Barbosa who was coming straight at her with an angry look in his eyes, he raised his sword to attack but Belle blocked it. Then he went for her stomach but she dodged him and brought her sword down on him but he blocked that it. Barbosa then made to swing his sword under her legs and she managed to jump up just in time.

Over the next ten minutes Belle and Barbosa attacked, parried and blocked with each other. Belle was getting tired and she had a gash in her arm. Even though she had been taught by her father was just as good as he was, Barbosa was still more experienced, skilled and faster, which is something Belle wasn't used to. Then all of a sudden it started to rain.

Gibbs stood on the deck of The Black Pearl watching the fight between Belle and Barbosa and was growing more and more nervous by the second. He would have to tell Jack eventually. Belle had a cut on her arm and she was clearly losing. Then it started to rain.

Jack lied on the bed in his quarters wondering what Belle could be up to. He knew she had gone over to talk to Barbosa but he had no idea what the outcome had been. He then heard raindrops falling on to the deck of the Pearl and then someone bang on the quarters door. "Come in!" he shouted over the rain. He looked at the door and saw Gibbs open it and Jack saw how he was completely drenched for the rain. "Something wrong Gibbs?" asked Jack in a sort of bored voice.

"Aye Captain!" said Gibbs. "Miss Belle is duelling with Barbosa!"

"What!?!?" yelled Jack standing up from the bed, obviously forgetting about his cuts and bruises. "Ow!" he winced grabbing his arm. He limped out on deck after Gibbs and stood next to him. "What did she do that for?!?"

"I don't know Captain" said Gibbs.

"Gibbs why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked angrily.

"She told me not to tell!" Gibbs answered defensively.

"Who's winning?" asked Jack.

"Well Barbosa is winning. And Belle has cut on her right arm."

Jack then suddenly remembered the dream Belle had months ago of Barbosa killing her. It was raining, the two of them were duelling on a ship, it all fitted. As much pain as Jack was in he wasn't about to let that stop him from getting his beloved Belle killed.

Back on the Devil, Belle was desperately losing. She knew she was going to get killed and was now just waiting for it to happen.

She suddenly saw Barbosa coming towards her through the rain, she got her sword ready to fight but within minutes he disarmed her and knocked her down to floor.

_Oh no this is it _Belle thought miserably.

"Daddy can't save you now!" Barbosa yelled evilly lifting his sword up.

Belle put her arms up over her head in defence though she knew it would be no good. She readied herself for the blow and_-_


	20. Finding Belle

**OK people this is the final chapter. Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

Nothing.

All Belle could feel was the heavy raindrops pounding down on her skin. She didn't feel any blade of a sword cut her up into pieces. She slowly yet steadily brought her arms down and looked up only to see the stone dead look on Barbosa's face and the tip of a sword sticking out from his stomach. Who had saved her?

Belle's mystery rescuer drew their sword from Barbosa's guts and he fell to his knees. Belle looked up to see who had saved her and saw none other than her father.

Jack grabbed the back of Barbosa's neck and whispered something that Belle couldn't hear. "You can hurt me, but you can NEVER hurt my daughter" whispered Jack in a menacing voice. He let go of Barbosa's neck and he fell forward on to the wood of the main deck, dead.

Belle looked from Jack to Barbosa and back again. He rushed over and knelt down beside her. She saw the look on his face that told her he was relieved that she was OK, but angry at what she did. "I'm sorry," said Belle weakly and she instantly saw the anger disappear from his face.

Jack looked at his daughter, and even through the rain he could tell that she really was sorry. Jack shook his head. "It's OK, let's just forget about it, as long as you're safe I don't care" he said thoughtfully. "C'mon, let's get back to the Pearl and get out of here." Belle nodded and Jack helped her up and they crossed the gangplank back to the Pearl.

Jack immediately led Belle to her cabin followed by Gibbs. "Gibbs fetch me some water, rum and a cloth," said Jack.

"Captain, you are in no fit state to be-"

"I'll be fine Gibbs. Thank you" stated Jack and with that Gibbs left the room for the requested items. Yes, Jack was in no fit state to be taking care of Belle, but she was his daughter and she was his responsibility. "Are you all right?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to Belle.

Belle nodded. "I'm fine," she said weakly and Jack noticed she had her left hand covering something on her right arm.

"Can I look at your arm please?" asked Jack. Belle nodded and she removed her hand a so Jack could get a better look. "That looks nasty" said Jack observing the big gash on her arm. Just at the same moment Gibbs returned with the water and rum. "Thank you Gibbs. Can you bring some towels down please"

"Aye Captain" said Gibbs and he left the room again.

Jack dunked the cloth into the water and started cleaning Belle's cut. Once the blood was all cleaned off Gibbs returned with the towels and left again. Jack looked at Belle and without words he told her what was going to happen next.

"I know," said Belle in a slightly whiny voice.

"I know it's going to hurt, but it has to be done," said Jack. Belle nodded. Jack opened the bottle of rum, poured a small amount on to the cloth, placed on to Belle's cut and heard her scream out in pain, literally.

After the ordeal was over Belle dried herself off and changed into some clean clothes.

"Now you get some sleep," Jack said gently to his daughter as she climbed into bed and got under the covers.

"I will," she said.

"Good girl" said Jack, and he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Who's gonna clean your back up?" asked Belle as Jack turned to leave.

"Gibbs will take care of it," he said.

"OK. Goodnight Jack" said Belle.

Jack looked at her for a moment as she said this. "Call me Dad."

"OK" Belle said. "Goodnight Dad" she said smiling.

Jack couldn't help but smile back at the sudden wonderful feeling of being called 'Dad'.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he said and he closed the door. Jack walked up on deck and found Gibbs, who then cleaned up Jack's cuts, which wasn't exactly the best experience in the world.

Over the next month or so Jack's back had healed and Belle's arm had healed and they were both back to working on deck. One night Jack was at the helm by himself, looking up at the moon and stars while in deep thought. He thought about everything that had happened over the last thirteen months. Since him and Belle left Tortuga all those months ago, they literally had Barbosa chasing them throughout the Caribbean for a year, but now that was all behind them and they could sail around without anything to worry about. Jack then suddenly noticed Belle walk out on deck, up the stairs and straight towards him. He smiled at her as she reached the top of the stairs and she smiled back.

"Hi Dad" said Belle as she walked over to stand next to him.

Jack didn't know why, but Belle calling him Dad always made him smile and something inside him would start to leap around with joy. "Hello sweetheart" he said happily and he placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. There was no doubt that being a father was the best feeling in the entire world for Jack, and the necklace he got from her for his birthday was his most prized possession.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"It' fine" said Belle. "How's your back?"

"It's fine," said Jack smiling and she smiled back. "You know, one day when I'm not around anymore…"

"Oh don't say that," said Belle.

"No, no, let me finish" said Jack. "One day, when I'm not around anymore, all this will be yours," said Jack waving his hands around to indicate the Black Pearl and the Caribbean Sea that lay before it. "The Pearl, the sea and everything that comes with it."

Belle looked at everything that was around her. Jack was right, one day it would be all hers. "Wow, you're right, it will be all mine" she finally said. Jack just smiled making Belle smile too.

10 Years Later 

"And that my dear boy is the story of how I found your mother after all those years I never even knew she existed" said Jack.

"Wow grandpa that was a great story" said Josh.

"OK Josh it's time for bed darling" said Belle picking up her son.

"OK Mummy!" said Josh. "Goodnight grandpa."

"Goodnight" said Jack.

Belle had been living on The Black Pearl with her father since she was seventeen and now at the tender age of twenty-eight she is the proud mother of her 5-year-old son Joshua Sparrow. It wasn't until she was twenty-one when they docked in towns and such that her father, Captain Jack Sparrow let her go around on her own and after several encounters she got pregnant. Belle wanted to have a child of her own; not only to love, but also that she could pass the Pearl onto when her time came. Jack wanted the Pearl to stay within the Sparrow family and so did Belle and that is exactly what she planned to do. Belle didn't really know who Josh's father was, and she didn't care to be honest. He had his mother, grandfather and good people around him as well as food on his plate, clothes on his back and a roof over his head, that was that he needed. Maybe he would find his father someday, like Belle did, but she doubted it.

"Will I be a Captain one day mummy?" asked Josh as he climbed into bed.

"One day" said Belle nodding.

"Just like Grandpa Jack?" said Josh excitedly.

"Yes, just like Grandpa Jack" laughed Belle. "One day you'll be the great Captain Joshua Sparrow!" said Belle and she heard Josh gasp and start to get excited. "Ok, ok calm down" she said. "Night night sweetheart" said Belle kissing the top of her son's head.

"Night night mummy!" said Josh. Belle blew the candle out and left the room.

As Belle walked out on deck she saw Jack standing at the side of the ship staring at the stars.

"You know I really am the luckiest man in the world," said Jack turning around to look at his daughter.

"Really?" asked Belle. "What makes you say that?" she said walking over to stand next to her father.

"Well, for a start I have a beautiful daughter" he said looking at Belle making her smile. "A wonderful grandson, a grand ship and a fantastic crew! What more could I want?"

"You're right, you really are the luckiest man in the world," said Belle smiling as Jack wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Jack looked at his daughter and kissed the side of her, and he came to the conclusion that finding Belle really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**OK people that's the end of the story!!! And I want a review from every single person who reads this ending and I know that there is more than 3 people reading this story ok? I really really really want to know what you thought of that ending OK.**

**Pirategirl031291 xxx**


End file.
